High to Keep From Missing You
by Sasha797
Summary: A wondering addict is found with Godric's blood. Hate, shame, and sexual tension keep these two from seeing what it really means to be in love. What will happen to their forgotten memories? Will Godric ever forgive himself? Will he ever let himself be happy again? The story unravels, and these two will find that they had much more in common than they first thought.
1. The Wondering Addict

Obviously I don't own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True blood, or I would be a very rich Charlaine Harris.

Beta'd by KyKyXStandler

CHAPTER 1

 _The Wondering Addict_

The crimson substance slides down, like molasses, embracing me from the inside.

"Are you ready?" He calls from the foyer of the small apartment.

"I am now, let's go!"

He opens the door for me, eager to begin our next escapade. What will we do tonight? Stroll the city park? People watch in downtown? Crash a wedding?

The door slams behind me.

* * *

This noise crawls deep inside me, controlling me like a ventriloquist does a puppet. Colorful lights sweep the room, making their rounds like guardians of the vibrant music.

Creatures thrash to the toxic volume, females eagerly calling attention to their bodies. The mass of dancers grind on each other, void of thought, just enjoying themselves. Being the jealous type, I grab the nearest body, not caring if it was a human, vampire, or dwarf.

My victim of the night is a handsome male shifter drowning in large tanned muscles. Circling my hips, I glide down his body and ease myself up with an inhuman grace. His eyes search me hungrily, promising an after show. His hands trail up my sides, teasing me, tempting me to stay.

Just as the weight of the hypnotic music sinks in, a hand makes its way to my arm, temporarily breaking my trance. My delectable partner is shooed away, and I'm left surrounded by a sudden screaming.

I accept my new dance partner, wrapping my leg around their body, swaying my hips side to side. I roll my head back in time with the music, grinding sensually against her hips.

"Oh, this one's definitely on V." She shouts over the loud music.

"Hush now, just enjoy the melody!" I can't help but laugh at her accusation.

"Take her in!" More dreary shouting. These people don't know how to have fun.

I'm dragged towards the exit, voicing my discomfort the whole way. The music finally dies to a dull static from the silent speakers, reality taking its place.

The buzzkills in blue lean close to each other, conspiring against me. They plot my demise with plans of sobriety and rehab clinics but by the time they realize I'm not in the system, I'll already be gone.

Time escapes me, only for a moment, and a vision takes over. I can almost recognize his face. His kind words, his stupid laugh, his mischievous grin…. He'd get me out of here. He wouldn't let anyone touch me like this. No one could glance my way without his permission.

I'm slapped back to the true realm, where he isn't real. Where he is only a dream. He's gone now, without a trace of evidence to prove he even existed.

The van moves, away from my imagination and away from Club Del Faux. I'm slowly coming down from my high, and there is more reality than the precious time skips I crave. I don't want to be here. I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to be with him.

I blink a few times before a face takes my focus. Their lips are moving, but whatever sounds he's trying to make are barely audible.

"This one seems to be crossfaded. She reeks of marijuana, and like she walked out of a liquor store that just had an earthquake." He sounds like he's miles away, but his words are still clear.

"I smell like –hic- raspbberrieisss" I slur half-heartedly, searching the well-manicured lawn for an appropriate place to clear my stomach. I settle for a random patch of grass, not having much time to find a better place, and relieve my stomach of its unsightly pressures.

I don't need to look up to see the disgust on their faces; their expressions are penetrating the back of my head. Hands are placed on my shoulders by one of the soldiers in blue, pulling my long chocolate hair from my face.

She pushes me, guiding me through a long corridor, then finally down a set of stairs. I stumble, but the hands are firm, keeping me up. We make it to a stark white room, with one other door. The officer lifts me into a foldout chair. She grabs for my wrists, and I let her, now mesmerized by her soft, caramel hands.

She leaves, and I see she left me a present on each wrist. I look at the jewelry in awe, admiring the sparkling metal and –wait, where's my purse?

"Your purse has been taken for evidence; you will receive it after telling us where you got the V and what your intentions were for the amount you had." I must have mumbled that out loud, because here in front of me is a gorgeous male in pressed white linens answering my thoughts.

A little young, but I could work around that. A small nose and a strong jaw line adorn his face. Overall, soft features that haven't grown to their full shape. A baby face that would have blossomed into a charming man.

His small lips form a stiff line, signifying his overall unhappiness. His eyes are a stunning gray, a gene so rare, it's thought to be extinct. His eyebrows are pressed forward in frustration. What's got him so upset?

The paleness of his face and the way he held his breath tells me he's a vampire. Hot and dangerous. There was once a time that he would have scared me, but here I am, feeling invincible.

"Oh noooo…" I whine, tearing up. I'm conscious of the danger he's capable of, which means I'm sobering up. Less of the dreams come to me, and I'm stuck in this fascist reality.

"You'll get your belongings back, minus one particular item, once you finish answering my questions." The voice continues on as if that was my only concern. He places a bottle of water in front of me and is out the door without a second glance.

Fuck.

I cross my arms, careful of my pretty bracelets, and rest my head. Even in my drunken state, I know that my next high will be a hell of a lot further than I want it to be. I ignore the bottled water and close my eyes, praying to God that I wake up in my apartment tub.

* * *

A door creaks loudly, waking me. I must have slept through the day because I'm years more sober than I want to be. I look around the room in confusion and finally my eyes land on the Roman vampire before me. Images of last night fly through my head, and I slowly come to realize how much shit I'm in. Worse off, there's no Damon to save me.

He sits in the chair opposite me, a handkerchief held out. I take a second to realize that I'm no longer in handcuffs, and my face feels tight and dry, like I left a face mask on too long. I take the handkerchief with a grateful nod and wipe my face. I'm embarrassed that anyone has to see me like this, much less the gorgeous boy before me.

"Thank you."

"Ms. Cane, where did you get the V?"

Well, he doesn't waste any time. He must have seen my fake ID, so I don't bother looking confused.

"From a vampire." My brain is hazy. I don't want to talk to him.

"Drink some water. Where is this vampire now?" I keep my face stoic and do as I'm told, eager to leave this rancid place.

"He's gone."

"Where did he go? Did you steal it from him?" He voice is hard, obviously offended by the thought.

"No, do you think I have a death wish?" As if he would believe a vampire would just _give_ his blood to someone like me. I make my voice soft and childlike in hopes that he'll leave me alone. "He left it for me."

"Who left it for you?"

"My friend." He gave a look to my vagueness, silently demanding me to elaborate. Clearly he's used to getting straight answers.

"His name was Damon and he's gone now. So it doesn't matter where I got it from, I can't get it again." Tears prick my eyes at the mention of his name. I'm quick to use my tears to my advantage.

"Do you have any food?"

A soft sigh escapes him. He's obviously frustrated with me. The fact that he's actually leaving to find me food means I must have something valuable to him.

If only he knew just how irrelevant I am to him. No information from me would be considered valuable, and the second he realizes how much of a waste of time I am, he'll let me leave.

I lean back and study the white room. The only furniture is the metal table and two chairs. There is another white door.

I stand to open the door out of curiosity to find a plain, but clean, bathroom.

He really went all out when making this nifty room. He also works with the police so he must be important.

I'd give it an hour before he lets me go home.

Just as I sit back down, the boy comes through the door, a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Who is Damon?" This guy doesn't waste any time.

"He's no one." Even though the words pass my lips, I know they're untrue.

* * *

I sit at a bench, enjoying the view of a lit up square. Trees, benches, and endless fountains surround me. Earbuds in, I nod my head to the music and attempt to glue the incredible view to my mind.

Noticing how late it is, I make my way to the exit with full intentions of going home. Just before I reach the street, a mysterious stairway hidden by trees catches my eye. My inner thrill for discovering new scenes overcomes me, and I make a beeline for the secret hideaway.

Looking up, I see it's at least twenty stories high. There is a gate reading 'HOTEL STAFF ONLY' blocking the stairway. It's too tall to jump over, and the gaps aren't wide enough for me to crawl through.

I move to the side of the railing, and jump to catch the metal frame. Pulling myself onto the platform, I jump again to the next railing, eventually making my way to the roof. I finished my hike only slightly out of breath. With adrenaline still pulsing through me, I run to the opposite ledge, leaning over. The view from so high up is beautiful, and you could almost see the stars over the city lights. I'm so engaged by the beauty that I almost jump off, when I hear a voice speak over my music.

"Do you truly enjoy the view?" I whip my head around to see a young boy. Our eyes meet and I can see he's dead inside. A streak of fear passes me, and I have to stop myself from bolting. He must have sensed it, because his hands fly up in defense, showing a small gesture of surrender. I remove my earbuds and eye him for a moment, judging his integrity.

"I do." I keep my answer short and curt. I turn my back to him, and eye the cement below, searching for an escape route if things get messy.

Nothing to climb down, it would have to be a prayer and a jump. Something I don't think I'd survive.

I glance over my shoulder to find him still standing there, only a little closer. I don't like where this is going. I start to walk around the vampire, mindful of my distance from him, to the stairs I just climbed.

I successfully make my way around him, and I'm only a step away from the stairway.

"Please, don't go." It's so quiet, I almost didn't hear it. I look over my shoulder to him, confusion clear on my face. "Will you take my soul?"

I wasn't expecting that. Be my meal, spend the night with me, let me kill you… but no, he wants me to kill him? Who the hell does he think he is?

His incredulous question drives me to turn completely. I stalk towards him, stopping only a breath away, searching for any malicious intent.

"And just why would any vampire volunteer themselves like that?" My bright blue eyes darken to their naturel red state, hands drawn to my hips. Above his head lies a simple hourglass laying on its side. As per all vampires, as long as he's not killed, he could live forever.

"I've seen many things in my time, and I've done many things that cannot be forgiven. I need to repent for my sins, and what better way than to die an unholy death?" His eyes plead to me, begging me, just take him and do away with his life. It would certainly be a payday if I did, but it's still considered murder, his people would want justice.

"No. Our kinds don't mix, and I'm sure you have loved ones that will seek me out. You have a long life ahead of you; you should use it for good. If you feel such a desire to repent, why do you not seek a church?" A breeze comes from behind me, and he does everything he can to not scrunch his nose. I sigh, and take his disgust as my sign to leave. Without a gate blocking me, I trot down the first set of stairs.

I make it to the third platform to find him waiting for me, standing directly in the middle, leaving no room for me to pass him. I mind my distance from him, reminding myself that behind his pretty face are fangs that aren't afraid to hurt me.

"I do apologize; I do not mean to insult you. Please reconsider, I can grant you immunity to any other vampires, and I can give you money. I have plenty to give, and you certainly wouldn't have to wait tables anymore."

His eyes are screaming at me to help him, poor guy. I wish I could help him, but-

"Wait, how do you know I wait tables?" I'm startled that he knows this, but his eyes tell me so much that I no longer fear him. Besides, if he wanted to kill me, he would have done so by now.

"As sheriff of this district, it is my duty to know of all supes in my territory. That includes demons, which includes you."

So, if he was with the authority, then he couldn't touch me without facing his council. Immunity might actually be an option now... My hand goes to my chin, reconsidering his proposal.

It all comes back to the fact that it's still murder. I've yet to take a life, and I don't plan on changing that.

"Hmph. Tell me, o wise one, why have you not just walked in the sun? Why actively seek me out, when you could do it yourself?" I cross my arms over my chest, defensive of the vampire.

He looks down for a moment, shame clear on his face. So he already tried that. Now I can't leave him alone. I inhale deeply, making a sound decision.

"Let's sit. Tell me of your 'oh so terrible' stories."

And we did. We ended up sitting until it was time for the sun to rise. He spoke of what little family he has, and some of his adventures with his son. Fortunately, nothing too serious came up in topic, something I was extremely grateful for.

By the end of our chat, he had a small sense of hope about him.

"Would you like to meet again? I'm sure you have a few more horror stories to tell before your time is up." The words escape me before I really think about what I'm asking.

I look to his face in time to see a small glimmer of excitement, and all sense of regret disappears. He's handsome, sure, and our talks are intriguing enough. Though our kinds didn't mix, I couldn't see the harm in talking to him again.

* * *

That was only a year ago. I don't remember much more than meeting him a few more times. Each night, I would promise to take his life the next time we met. It didn't take long until he began asking about me, what I've seen in my life, and what I did to get to Dallas. I told him of my lack of family, and my simple existence, only sharing as much as he did.

To this day, I can't remember his name or what his face looked like. It kills me to know that he's out there somewhere waiting for my return. Sometimes I think that he never existed, and it was my loneliness that created him, but my dreams refuse to believe that. If it weren't for these damn dreams, I would be a happy person, just living life as a traveler, like I did before I 'met' him.

My heart swells thinking of him. I take another bite of my cereal, exaggerating my chewing to buy some time. The handsome boy sits patiently in front of me, while I sip the rest of my bowl.

"When was the last time you spoke to 'Damon'?"

I debated telling him that Damon might not exist, but thought better of it.

"I don't remember. He's gone, so why does it matter?"

"Was he killed, or self-inflicted?" His voice takes a harsh tone. He's getting fed up with me.

"I don't remember. He's just gone." I shrug, wanting this to be done with.

"Ms. Cane, it is very important that you tell me where he went. Please cooperate, or face the consequences." He looks very stern and almost menacing.

"What do you have to do with any of this? It's not like it's your blood at stake." I'm done playing these games. His beautiful face just tugs at my heart strings. I haven't found anyone this attractive since Damon. Looking at him felt as if I was betraying him, and it just reminded me of my stupid dreams even more.

"You see, Ms. Cane, it _is_ my blood, which is why it is imperative that I find the culprit and put a stop to this. I will not have some demon stop me from finding the thief who caused this." Something must have popped in him.

He stands, speaking an ancient language. Something I haven't heard in centuries. It was almost soothing, if not for the string of curses here and there.

"Eric!"

Hey! Something I understood! He storms out, and in comes a tall, blonde, man. Thinking back, I've only been talking for about 10 minutes. I think I might have beaten my record by about a half hour! This is the quickest I've ever been released from custody!

But if I'm leaving, why is he holding a silver chain? Panic sets in and I'm on my feet, pulling furniture between myself and the giant.

"It will be much quicker if you come to me."

"Why aren't you letting me leave?" Police wouldn't do this, nor would the authority. This guy must be AWOL or something to be able to pull this off.

With vampire speed, he is behind me in an instant, painfully pulling at my hair. I thrust my palm in his face, effectively breaking his nose. A grunt escapes him. His hand grabs my wrist and twists it taut behind my back. He kicks the back of my legs, sending my knees to the floor. His knee pierces my spine, forcing my breath from me and keeping me in place.

Once in chains, he takes a moment to wipe the blood from his healed nose. "Feisty. I like that in my meals."

He drags me to another room with silver walls and a metal floor. Ice seemed to embrace every visible surface.

Thrown to the floor, I curl into a tight ball, desperate for warmth. There are icicles hanging off the AC vent, and the hard floor offers no chance of keeping my body heat. Fucking vampires.

The blonde slams the door, effectively taking away any form of light with him.

The minutes go by, and I feel my lips go numb. I can feel ice on my lashes, crashing against each other every time I blink. The hairs on my arms are standing on edge, and I can't stop from shivering in my revealing club clothes.

I crawl with little strength to the door, pushing and pulling in the dark room, desperate to escape this horrid ice box.

With no luck, I crawl into a tight crouch, sitting just next to the door. What the hell did I do to deserve this?

I move to wipe my face, but the smell of blood stops me.

Realizing whose blood it is, I eagerly lick my palm, lapping every frozen drop from my hand. If I'm going to be here, I might as well enjoy it.

The world returns to the pleasant void I crave. Less thoughts pass my mind, and more dreams of Damon. Although I love being with him, I can only be with him in my dreams.

When you're stuck in reality, dreams don't come true. If a dream can't come true, then how is it any better than a nightmare?

* * *

"What are you doing?!" I can't help but laugh! Thanks to him, we were able to sneak into an Indian wedding. Now he's belly dancing with the bridesmaids! What makes it so hysterical, is that he isn't bad!

He waves a hand to me, inviting me to join. A blush crawls to my face, and I find myself dancing to him in time with the Hindi music.

Before I can make it to the dance floor, the room floods with light. I'm blinded for a moment by a silhouette in the door frame. Fresh tears stream down my face. My dream is ruined.

My vision clears to find none other than Damon in the doorway. I jump to my feet, anxious to see if it's really him, or a continuation of my dream. My sore joints scream for me to stop, but my desperation and the blood from the vampire push me to get an answer.

I rush to meet him, but upon seeing his face more clearly, I step back.

"You had to ruin it, didn't you?" I feel completely sober. This vampire's blood isn't nearly as strong as my usual stash.

I plop on the floor, suddenly exhausted.

"Where did you get it from?"

"Your minion." At this point my tan skin had paled, and you could clearly see my blue veins.

"Eric would not give you my blood. Where did you get it from?"

…That could have been bad.

"Uuh, I got it from Damon, like I said earlier." I play it off, hoping he doesn't realize my mistake.

"Like I've already told you, I don't know and I can't get any more because he's gone. I don't know where he is, or how to find him. I've told you what you've wanted, now release me." I glare up at him from my ball of warmth, spitting words through my chattering teeth. In my dream state, I wasn't bothered by the cold. Now that I'm sober, I want nothing to do with this horrid ice chest.

He seems to ponder for a moment before turning away. He was halfway through the door when I call out to him.

"Please don't go." He stops, glancing at me over his shoulder. I take a deep breath before explaining.

"I'd rather die than have to go another minute without him. He does nothing but haunt my dreams and plague my life. Please, just kill me if I am of no further use to you." I beg to him, desperate to be rid of my living nightmare.

He reaches down with his vampire speed and grips my ankle. I don't even have the energy to kick or fight, so I go limp, like a rag doll, allowing him to drag me out of the ice box. The ice floor scrapes against my face, and is eventually replaced with carpet, then tile.

I'm back to the small room from before. He sits in one of the three chairs, patiently waiting for me to get up. I look up at him, sorrow evident in my red, scratched face. He ignores me, staring at the wall straight ahead of him.

How could anyone be so cruel?

"What is your name?" I sound pitiful.

"Godric."

"What made you so cruel?"

He doesn't bother answering me.

"There will be a woman in here shortly. You will be courteous to her, and you will answer all her questions." He doesn't bother looking my way. I slowly stand up and sit in the chair across from him.

I stare straight into his grey eyes. I want him to see my face. I want him to see what his actions have done to me.

A small knock at the door interrupts my silent interrogation, and a petite female makes her way to the other chair across from me. Godric stays in the room, I assume for safety reasons.

"Hello, I'm Sookie, pleasure to meet ya!" She eyes the redness of my face before offering her delicate hand. Thinking nothing of it, I reciprocate the hand shake.

"Genevieve. Nice to meet you." I keep my voice even, making sure not to give anything away. She's cute enough, with her big bosom and small frame. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and -oh shit she's fae.

A flash makes its way to my mind. A memory of a younger me. Bloody wings being ripped off me, looks of disgust surround me.

A shudder runs through my spine, and I try to keep a calm exterior. ' _How dare you pull a memory from me without asking! Where are your manners?'_

Sookie blinks for a moment, processing the information. The worst part about being a demon? The inability to block anymore. I could already feel her digging around more, trying to find answers. She keeps her grip on my hand, and with Godric there, I doubt I could get away with not complying.

"When was the last time you saw Damon?" Straight to business. At least she's not digging for my past anymore.

Words weren't needed as I passed the image to the fairy. A large cage, silver chains, a man who's face I can't recall. Another man speaking, and I can sense the sadistic vibe he gives. I'm released and I'm desperate to look back, to get one final look at… and it's gone. The memory runs like a blank tape.

I make eye contact with Sookie, sorrow in my features. She looks to Godric and shakes her head somberly. I have nothing relevant to him. Just as I had predicted. I can see the temptation in Sookie. She wants to stay. To ask about my wings. I look to Godric, waiting for the final nod granting my release.

"She has nothing… but he could still be back there! Maybe if we try to jog her memory, she'll remember where they were!"

What is she thinking?! I'm not necessary to solving his stupid case! There's no reason to hold me captive!

"Godric, it's not worth it! He's gone; I've been searching for him for a year now. Either he's gone for good, or he doesn't want to be found." The irony, I must seem like the devil on his left shoulder, and Sookie the angel on his right. I pray he decides to let me go, instead of running on this wild goose chase.

He takes his time answering, considering the facts carefully. "I think it is worth getting a sorceress to help." He stands up and walks out the door without another word. He leaves the door wide open.

While he probably left it open for Sookie to follow him, I hurriedly cross the room to catch up to him. I'm not about to sit around to be put in the ice box again. I stay close behind Godric, Sookie coming after me, a moment later.

We walk into a pristine white living room where three more vampires sit around a glass coffee table. Sookie passes us to stand next to a brunet male. The tall brunet keeps his face in Sookie's hair, inhaling deeply. The other vampires are noticeably holding their breath. I stay behind Godric, mindful to keep a distance from him. He's probably holding his breath too.

"Get Ms. Christine here as soon as possible. We may have a lead on who the seller is." He barks orders with a sense of authority. He must be their nest leader. The Hispanic female vampire has a phone out; dialing a number faster than my eyes can follow. Her accent is clear as she speaks to 'Ms. Christine'.

"Yes please, as soon as possible."

Godric turns to me.

"Until you bring me to the seller, you will stay here. You are welcome to any food you find, and you will sleep where I tell you. You are not allowed to leave. Is that understood?"

For being a prisoner, he's being very civil. He probably sympathizes me due to my lack of memory.

I nod, not bothering with a reply. If he can hurt me so much, without a sense of remorse, then he can live with me not talking to him. He had his moment to explain himself and apologize, and he wasted it.

I walk off to the kitchen, ignoring everyone else in the room. If I'm going to be stuck here, then I'm going to stick as close to my usual regime as possible. Sookie walks in a moment later to find me scouring the cabinets for food.

"Bill and them are talkin' business, so I thought we'd chit chat in the meantime." She has a genuine smile; she seems nice enough. I eye her up and down, duly noting the flower themed fabric. I shrug, and resume my raiding. They didn't have many options, but I eventually found cookies and milk. While not much better than booze, it's still enough to satisfy my growling stomach. Sookie has made herself comfortable at the dining table, so I might as well play nice and pour her a glass.

She asks about my family and where I'm from, things I could care less for. I keep my answers simple and short, effectively evading her from wanting to ask more about my life. She makes up for it by talking about her passed grandmother, her brother Jason, and her life with Bill. It's interesting enough to keep my attention.

Our conversation is cut short by a loud knock at the door. Godric opens the door to reveal a tall, frail, older woman, with eyes that seemed to follow your every move.

I can tell by just looking at her that I wouldn't like this witch.

* * *

See something off? Review or PM me.

Top of the World – Cataracs

Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time – P! TD

Mad Hatter – Melanie Martinez

Down – Marian Hill


	2. High, to Keep From Missing You

CHAPTER 2

She sniffs the air noisily, pointing her hooked nose to the ceiling.

"What's burning?" her voice is raspy and airy, signifying her old age. I give a light cough, calling her attention to me at the dining room table. Her eyes trail to me. "Oh."

I knew I wouldn't like this witch.

"Ms. Christine, we need your help to recover this girl's memory." Godric is the first to break the awkward silence. He approaches the old broad and guides her gently towards the table.

Oh! He'll be so gentle with an old broad, but can't even give me the courtesy of walking myself out of the freezer? Asshole.

I keep my hands folded in my lap and my back stiff, careful not to show how nervous I am. All eyes are on me, and I feel like I'm on trial. For what? For drugs? So arrest half of America, there's no reason to single me out.

Why _am_ I being singled out? This is kidnapping! I shouldn't be here, and I shouldn't have to be here. You know what? I don't have to put up with this!

"She's gonna run!" Sookie's obnoxious voice halts my thoughts.

Shortly thereafter, the side of my face meets the table with a thud. At least he was nice enough to not break my nose.

Godric's hand grips my hair tightly, and my right arm is twisted painfully behind my back.

"She will not. She will stay here until this case is resolved." Despite his hold on me, his words are calm and full of authority.

I make eye contact with Sookie and send her the nastiest look I can muster. _I'll remember this, fairy. I shared cookies with you._

Godric's hand forces my head so that my chin is on the table, craning my neck to make eye contact with the witch. A glance of sympathy passes her, but it's gone as quickly as it comes.

I glance above her head, out of curiosity, and see she's maybe 10 years away from meeting her end.

Sookie reaches for my free hand. I jerk away, but a quick jerk from my hair inclines me to behave.

Christine leans over the table, and stares deep into my eyes. Just like at the club the other night, a mysterious trance comes over me. I relax completely, unblinking.

For a moment, it's like I know her. Like I know her past, her family, as if I grew up with her. I see her as a child casting her first spell in a game of tag. I see her telling her parents, the rage on her father's face. The shame in her mother's eyes. It continues to her running away and traveling the world on her own. Her first crush is a suave youth by the name of Felipe in the streets of Paris. Him breaking her heart and her dumping his body over a bridge. She continues her life, living lavishly through manipulation, occasionally missing her former life of innocence.

Her soul is young and full of life, but her body is failing her. She doesn't know why her magic forces her in this body, just that it does. She eventually meets Godric at a lavish party. They dance and she tries to take his money. He stops her and forces her hand, making her indebted to him.

It plays through until just an hour ago. She left an amazing hand of poker with a huge pot of money just because she saw Godric's name on her phone.

The tables turn and my life plays before my eyes, just as it had for her. Visions of playing with my sister, family dinners, being top of my class, my first time guarding a human, all run like a reel pulling the past to its most present state. Scenes of my sister falling in love, our parents finding out, they beg her to stop, she still meets him. She is held captive, and he wants to help her. I help them escape, and held in trial. My wings are ripped from me, I fall to the ground, I travel and explore the incredible human world. I make it to Dallas and land a job as a waitress.

Then nothing. Just white space and white noise.

It suddenly jumps to me leaving a church with a bag of blood. I continue my life where I left off. Waiting tables, exploring places, waking from these beautiful adventures with a mysterious man. The frustration and the crying and the heartbreak. The first time I tried the blood, it escalating to drugs, then a drinking habit, then the clubbing, up until now.

The trance is broken, and I come back to reality gasping for air. My head is on fire, and Godric's grip on my hair hasn't weakened, making it worse.

Sookie has retreated to herself. I use my newly freed arm to dig my nails into Godric's hand. He removes his hand from my head, but keeps my arm firmly locked behind me.

With his grip gone, I rest my head on the table, suddenly exhausted, breathing heavily.

"My usual method of payment will need adjusting for this request. She has a very strong spell on her, one that takes years of experience to cast. Whoever did this is not someone to be taken lightly. I need time to prepare for this. I'll be back tomorrow night." Christine's voice breaks through the tense atmosphere.

It takes a second for me to comprehend. I have a spell on me? So Damon is real? He's not just a figment of my imagination!

An audible gasp comes from left, and I know Sookie is reading my mind again.

"Mind your business, fairy." Tears prick my eyes in both pain and relief. I couldn't care less about what situation I'm in, just the fact that I know he's real brings me happiness. I'm not just a crazy drunk, my use of drugs is not in vain, there's a reason for my nightmares! Tears of joy come to me, and I let out an unexpected sob.

Godric seems to freeze completely upon the realization that I'm crying. He releases my arm and takes a step back, as if my tears would burn him.

I take this moment to excuse myself, making my way to the sink. I splash the refreshing cold water on my face, feeling renewed. If he exists, it could mean he's alive. If he's alive, he wouldn't want to see me like this. Goodness, I need to find him!

I turn back to the conversation to find Sookie curled up in a corner, sobbing.

The hell did I miss?

"One person is a lot to take in, but she had to take two. Two Immortals at that. She'll feel better by tomorrow."

The witch stands and shows herself out the door in no time. Sneaky bitch, you didn't need help getting to the table. A smirk finds itself on my lips at the thought of the conniving witch. It drops almost instantly at the thought of her dumping Felipe over the bridge. Not that he didn't have it coming to him, just the way she was laughing while doing it.

A shudder runs through my spine at the thought of the crazy witch. Too bad she doesn't know she has a late form of Progeria. She would be fine and live much longer if she didn't use her magic, but she wouldn't do that even if she knew. She loves her magic more than her life. To each their own, I guess.

My attention is brought back to Sookie after she lets out a loud sob. The brunet vampire has his arm around her, consoling her. Godric stands close to the wall, his lip curled up ever so slightly.

"Sookie, are you OK?" Her blonde head lifts to meet blue eyes. She lunges to me, wrapping her arms around me, sobbing loudly to my chest.

"I'm so sorry! They should have never done that to you!" Just as quickly as she came, she steps back, smacking my arm repeatedly with every word.

"He loved you, how could you?! You abandoned him! You didn't even try to look for him!"

I grip her tightly by her arms, preventing her from thrashing any more.

"That's my business, you may feel like you know the whole story, but that form of bonding does not transmit emotions, nor does it transmit thoughts. What we see is what you see, that's it." It's a little embarrassing having to treat her like this, but necessary to get her to understand.

Sookie nods and embraces me one last time before going back to her vampire.

"For now we must wait. There is not much else we can do until we hear back from the sorceress. The sun will be up in a few hours. We will reconvene tomorrow. Until then, I will have arrangements made for you. Eric, you shall stay at my nest. Miss Sookie, for the sake of your privacy, I will set up arrangements at the Hotel Carmilla-"

I was on my knees in an instant, grasping my aching head, a cry escaping my lips. I don't know what caused this, but it's almost unbearable. My heart begins to burn and swell in my chest. I feel paralyzed, unable to even gasp.

"I think you and Bill should go. Isabel, please show them out." Godric has me in his arms and in what looks like a study just a moment later. He crouches next to me on the floor, an arm around my shoulders as a sign of comfort.

"What you feel, I feel." His voice is deep and husky. He sounds furious. "This means that I must have taken your blood as well. If you have ever worked as a feeder now is the time to say so." His voice is menacing to my ears. He is paused, waiting for my response. My pain is slowly dissipating, but not enough to speak yet. He chooses this time to further explain. "You reacted to the name of that hotel. You could have been a feeder from there, and not remember. It is possible that that location is where you were able to eject my blood." He sounds more like he was just thinking aloud now. "The only piece that doesn't make sense is the simple fact that I haven't fed in quite a few years. I doubt this has anything to do with you being a fallen angel."

I flinched at the title.

"My blood is repulsive to you, it's impossible for you to bear the smell, what makes you think you would handle the taste? Or any vampire for that matter. I've been this way for a long time. Almost as long as you have been alive. Or dead." I couldn't help but laugh at the last part. My pain is completely gone now, and I am left with my tired gaze. He takes this time to remove himself from me and make his way to his desk.

I take this opportunity to observe my surroundings. The theme seems to be cherry wood and dark grays. There is a fireplace opposite of his desk, and a couch adjacent to that. There is a crystal chandelier above us, and modest lighting to accent the room itself.

He sits at his desk, fingers intertwined in front of his face. His face is scrunched in a nasty scowl.

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself.…" He glares at me from behind his hands.

"Don't be a fool and fight battles you will not win."

"Is that a challenge?" I'm on my feet now, making my way to his desk. I have my hands on my hips, a smirk plastered on my face, and determination in my eyes.

So lemme just tell y'all. Doing that was a really bad idea. Like, tremendously bad.

He had me by my neck, feet off the floor, in a millisecond.

Of course, I start clawing at his arm, which only causes him to tighten his grip. He moves us so we are against a wall now, his body pressed against my legs. He growls deep and low, obviously pissed. I release his arm and claw down his face in a half assed attempt to strike back. He easily catches my wrists, using a single hand to restrain both of mine. His fangs are out and he glares through crazed eyes. The word feral described him perfectly.

Even though I'm gasping for air, I have no fear for him _._ I mean, I'm in a really bad position and am probably going to have many bruises, yet I don't have an ounce of actual fear of him. I relax in his grip, and usually this proximity would have me feeling nervous, but instead, for some reason, I feel at ease. I might even go as far as using the word comfortable, if not for the fact that I can barely breathe.

A second passes, consisting of him growling and me pouting at my defeat.

He must have sensed the obvious lack of fear, because he releases me almost immediately. I fall in a heap on the floor again, coughing for the much needed oxygen.

He glares down at me from a foot away. I could see the disdain in his features, his stance suggesting he is prepared for attack. I could do nothing but look up curiously at him.

"You are authority, you can't touch me without facing your council." I explain his lack of intimidation. Huh. I feel like I've said that before. I recall my first time meeting Damon. He said he was something with authority. I can't quite recall exactly what his position was.

"Godric, I've said that to him. I remember when I first met him, he said he knew who I was because he was with some authority."

He takes a moment before responding, clearly calming himself from the momentary adrenaline rush. His reply is well calculated and articulated perfectly. "You will sleep in the room across from my study. You will tell me anything you remember, no matter how insignificant you might think it is. The sun will be rising soon. You are welcome to roam the halls. Do not attempt to entered a room with the door closed and do not speak to anyone of your situation. Am I clear?"

I nodded numbly, not sure what to do. He exits the room, expecting me to follow. We enter a new room a door down from his study. It holds a king bed in the center, with a nightstand on either side. A small armoire sits in the corner and a 46" TV lays on the wall opposite of the bed. Another door leads to either a closet or a bathroom. Neither which I found I care for, as a sudden exhaustion comes over me.

"You will stay here. I will have fresh clothes delivered in the morning for you."

He leaves without another word, shutting the door behind him. I take this opportunity to face plant the bed, and I'm out like a light.

* * *

I wake up to silence. I glanced at the clock sitting on a nightstand.

5:14pm

"Shit, did I sleep or what?" I rise from the luxurious bed. The cyan blue and silver accents of the bed went along well with the white wash walls and teak woodwork.

I stretch and make my way to the mysterious door to find it is indeed a bathroom. After freshening up, I make my way to the kitchen.

I begin roaming the cabinets for sustenance. I can feel my heart swelling in an unknown pain. Going to doctors as a broke supernatural is a little out of the question, so I've yet to have it looked at.

Maybe that witch could look at it on the side? I could make it part of the agreement for cooperating. If the stupid vamp is so obsessed with finding the culprit, I don't see why I can't take advantage of the situation… Just an itty bit won't hurt. While I'm at it, I should probably add immunity to my list of requirements. Just because I'm a key to solving his puzzle doesn't mean he won't make me pay for doing V in the first place.

The magical item I had been craving since I left the club put all other thoughts to a halt. An onslaught of booze filled my gaze. From rum to tequila, I see many different brands of cognacs and spirits.

I settle for the classic Makers Mark on three rocks, and make my way to the living room. There are shelves with ancient looking artifacts and a few thick books here and there, but none interest me more than the 72" TV hanging in between them.

It didn't take me long to figure out the remote. A few episodes of House M.D. later, there is the sound of a door opening. Nonchalantly glancing over my shoulder I see a young gentleman enter the house. He has either a receding hairline, or just a really big forehead, something I just can't decide.

He stops dead in his tracks at seeing me. He is studying my features. Staring me down. He's looking at me so strangely. That look. The way he's squinting his eyes. I must be familiar to him.

"And you are?" I try to disguise my discovery and rack my brain for his face.

I must have startled him. "Ah, excuse me, my name is Hugo, I'm just not used to seeing other people here." I don't bother returning the introduction. A sudden sense of hostility takes over me. Like I need to kick him out and burn all his belongings.

I turned back to the TV only to be nose to nose with stormy grey eyes. A slight yelp escaped me, causing me to flinch. He sits unmoving, observing me.

"What is it?" His voice is low, for my ears only. I tilt my head in confusion. He side glances to Hugo as if just noticing him.

"Hey Godric, how's it going?" He sounds so nonchalant. He's not expecting me to know him.

Godric doesn't reply, so I answer on his behalf. "Nothing much, just another day gone by." I rise from the sofa and send a wink to Hugo without skipping a beat. I reach for his hand, concentrating hard on his face from under my lashes. When contact is made, I hear it. It's below a whisper, but it's there.

' _There's no way she would remember.'_

That's all I need to hear. He officially has something to do with this.

* * *

The Monster – Eminem/Rihanna

Love the Way You Lie – Rihanna/Eminem


	3. He Can't Remember, I Can't Forget

CHAPTER 3

"I'm Genny, nice to meet you." He's too shifty to _not_ have something to do with this.

I make a small chit chat with Hugo, and find that he is dating the Latina vampire, Isabel. They've been dating for over a year now, and he seems to want to make that overly clear. Good for him.

Godric has made himself comfortable on the couch, feigning interest in the dramatic tv show. No doubt he's listening to our conversation, desperate to find the meaning of my sudden friendly behavior.

"So now you know why I'm here, if you don't mind my asking, what's a nice girl like you doing here with a bunch of vampires?"

"Oh, I'm Godric's meal of the night." The words escape me before I can think up a better excuse, but I say it with such a straight face, that it's unquestionable to Hugo. I can practically feel Godric tensing from the couch.

He visibly falters for a moment; I'm praying that Godric doesn't say otherwise.

"Oh…." Why is Hugo so surprised? Does Godric not eat? Or maybe he just doesn't get enough dates, haha.

To further enforce my role, I make my way around the sofa, and sit so close to Godric, that I'm practically on his lap. Chugging my drink, I encourage Hugo to sit with us by patting the seat next to us.

"Godric, I'm glad you feel good enough to eat again! Wait until Eric hears this." So he's not eating; no wonder he's always so cranky. Hugo seems weary, but sits anyways.

As that's said, the tall blond vampire from last night enters the room. He eyes my obvious proximity to Godric before taking a seat in a lone armchair, away from the crowded sofa.

"I've known for a while now. No need to repeat old news." I flash Eric with hope filled eyes, and his reply is a simple indifferent stare. Despite being Godric's minion, I admire Eric for his playfulness. Who else would just walk into a room with the enemy, and just roll with it?

Hugo coughs nervously, and I take this as my cue to carry on my personal investigation.

"You have such a familiar presence, I feel like I know you from somewhere. Have you been to Hotel Carmilla before?" I hold back a wince as the painful empty memory passes. I push through the void and focus on the mental contact between Hugo and I.

' _There's no way she could possibly remember, she assured me multiple times.'_

"I've been there a few times, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I work there from time to time, just to make a few extra bucks." Give him some bait…

"Now that you mention it, you do look familiar. Yeah, I've definitely seen you working there." ' _Just go with it Hugo, maybe she worked there eons ago, and that's why I'm familiar, there's no way she'd know me.'_

… And Capture. The only place in Dallas I've ever worked at, is Michael's Pub. Michael himself assured me that when he called to fire at me for not calling in. That was the day I woke up in that church, and found another job at Del Faux. No doubt I'll have a message from them too, when this is over.

"Maybe." I turn back to Godric, who is staring adamantly at Eric. "Your time's almost up." I stand up from the couch, and trail my hand along Godric's arm. "Join me?" My voice is drenched with playful seduction. He follows me, no doubt stoic as ever.

The moment the door from his office closes, I start spewing apologies.

"I'm so sorry for saying that, it was the first thing that came to mind, and why else would a stranger be sitting on your couch? It just fit and I said it without really thinking, I'm so sorry." I pause, nervously awaiting his inevitable chastisement.

He sits behind his desk, leaning back with arms crossed over his lean chest.

"You needed a cover, it was a stupid one, but it'll have to do." No sympathy. Great.

My need to apologize dissipates. I shouldn't have apologized in the first place, he put me here without a cover, fuck him for leaving me to come up with one.

" _Anyways_ , I can still kinda-sorta get some messages. He totally knows me from somewhere, and not the hotel. Get this- he kept repeating 'she shouldn't remember.' He definitely has something to do with this." I want to be excited to finally be useful in his little investigation, but his resting bitch face kills any possible joy.

He's no better than those buzzkill cops.

He takes a moment to let this sink in. "How can I trust you? How could I believe that you can still read minds?"

A pang of hurt courses through me. It was a split second, but it still happened. "I loved Damon, and I would do anything to have him back in my life. He was the most enigmatic soul I've ever met, and I would do anything to find him… or if it came to it, avenge him. He would want me to." I'm starting to speak as if he could still be alive. Damn Sookie for putting that thought in my head.

My words seems to move him. That, or he felt the pain too. He rests his elbows on his desk, fingers intertwining. Now might be a good time to bring up my conditions.

"Because I am cooperating so much, I believe I should be granted immunity. And allow me a private moment with the witch. Just a minute, no more, no less." I eye him, speaking quickly, gauging if he'd allow that.

He scoffs at my poor attempt to cover my ass. "You were found with a full liter of _my_ blood, and you expect me to let you walk away from that? More than that, you would like a moment alone with the one person I believe to be able to recover your memories. Tell me, what will you do in that moment? Slit her throat to stop her from talking? Take her soul for yourself, and collect on the years? You must take me as a fool for even bringing up the audacious idea."

My blood pumps faster, and a rush of energy engulfs me. It's hard not to act on this feeling… Just take a deep breath, don't let him get to you.

I choose instead to absently browse his bookshelf, pretending that I wasn't upset by his accusation. It was blood, left for me from the person I love the most, how would I know that it was Godric's?My anger passes as soon as I cross a book that was very familiar to me. The title _The Life and History of Julius Caesar_ stands out to me. Damon would love to talk shit about history books, and I was lucky enough to get the real stories.

I missed him. The full picture is never clear, but I can remember little things, like the sound of his stupid laugh, and the way his teeth were slightly crooked, and the way his eyes got that mischievous gleam when we got in trouble. He'd always talk us out of it though, and come up with some ridiculous trade to keep us safe. Usually something worthless, too.

 _Huh_ _._ The idea of a trade didn't sound too bad at all. _What could I possibly have to give him?_

My first thought came to blood _._ Hugo confirmed my suspicion of him starving himself, so he could be desperate… Even then, my blood smells like acid to him, there's no way he'd stoop that low. Something a vampire wants… Sex? No, too valuable on my end. I could just not cooperate… But he's stronger than I, and could force me. I want to remember everything too, so that couldn't be an option.

There's not much I can do, I don't have anything he'd want. This is stupid, why am I here? I don't have to put up with this.

I cross the room, and twist the handle of the door. I didn't get to open it. Godric has my hand behind my back in a flash. My face is pressed against the door; his voice in my ear.

"And where do you think you're going? You're supposed to be feeding me, _remember_?"

"Then just feed off of me." The words slip through my lips in a breathless manor, before I could even stop them. With his strength, I'm thrown towards the couch. My hands reach to catch myself, just barely preventing my face to collide with the wood frame. I look up, for once having a twinge of fear of him. He looks so confused. I'm frozen, half sprawled on the sofa, like a deer in the headlights. I don't know if it's safe to move.

"I will not feed from you. You smell."

Those simple words break all tension between us.

Now this, I'm used to. This I can deal with. Damn near two thousand years of being told that, and it stops hurting.

"Thanks asshole, and you're just a pot of sunshine. I'm getting my drink now." This one for whatever reason kinda hurt. Damian never cared how I smelled. He loved me for how I am, not how I used to be.

He allows me to open the door, and I make sure to glare at him the whole way there. Before I walk out fully, I turn to look at him.

"I said that because I remember telling Damon that. He was in danger. He needed me. He didn't want to take from me, so I forced him." I shut the door behind me, stalking down the hall towards the kitchen and living area. It's dark outside now. I can hear other voices chattering away.

I make a beeline for the kitchen; straight to the cabinet of bliss. A bottle of sweet Amaretto calls my name. I ransack the cabinets for the first cup I can find and chug about 4 glasses in a row. I'm pouring my fifth when a firm hand stops me.

" _Mija_ , I don't think you should be drinking so much." My eyes meet the Latina vampire, Isabel.

" _Es tambien_ , Godric already gave me the O-K." I lie through my teeth. She makes a good point though; I probably shouldn't be drinking out in public like this. I grab the bottle and glass, skipping out of the kitchen with full intentions of hiding in my temporary room. Hugo stops me before I can make a break to the hall.

"Hey, you mind talking for a moment?" He sounds nervous. I wasn't about to miss an opportunity to leave this unusual situation, so I nod, swaying a bit, but determined to find answers.

He leads the way to the foyer, and speaks in a soft voice, obviously trying not to be overheard. "I know you may just be doing this for the money, but I should warn you, Godric has a lover. I just don't want to put you in any drama, is all. She should be here in a few minutes, so I'd leave as soon as I could if I were you." He tried to come off as nonchalant, but my years of dealing with humans trained my ears to hear the desperate strain in his voice.

"Oh, sure thing, I guess I should get going then." I extended the glass to his hand. He reaches for the amaretto, but I've already twirled around him to the door. I slam the door shut before he can comment any further.

The first view to greet me is the moon illuminating a line of trees that surrounds the neighborhood of mansions. I know I can't leave completely, or Mr. Snooty-Pants would have my head.

I shift my gaze to inspect the outside of the house. It's an elegant, one story home. Grey trim accents the simple house, blending in magnificently with the stucco walls. A plain wooden fence sits the perfect climbing distance from the roof.

Tucking the bottle in the back of my waistband, I pull myself high above the fence to the rough tiled roof. The sky is vast and star filled, despite the dim lighting of the street lamps. We must be a ways away from Downtown Dallas, if I'm able to see the stars so well.

I also have a view of the driveway, so I can see who's coming and going. I want to get a good glimpse of this girl, see if she's as drone and boring as Godric.

I lean back, tiles digging into my hands, and look to the night sky. Before I can get too comfortable, I hear a car pull up. I peek cautiously from the roof, keeping mind to lay myself flat.

Out pops the cute blonde fairy, and that brooding looking hubby of hers. ' _Sookie!_ ' Her head snaps in my direction, and I give a small wave from my position. ' _Thoughts only! Hugo's here, and he thought I was a meal for Godric. He told me to ix-nay before some bich-ay got here._ '

The house light reflecting off her face allows me to see her scowl. "Bill, Genevieve is on the roof. She's hiding out from Victoria." I see Bill's lip curl up momentarily in disgust.

So no one likes this person.

Interesting.

 _'Sookie, you should keep me updated while in there! You can be like my accomplice in a secret mission!_ ' A mischievous grin spreads across my face, and I'm sure if she could see it, she'd be grinning too.

As I finish this thought, another car turns on the street. All eyes are on the car as it pulls into the driveway. "Speak of the devil." Sookie gives an exasperated sigh.

' _Oh sweet Sookie, I'll take that as a yes._ '

* * *

The Hills – The Weekend

Wicked Games – The Weekend

The Lovely S&K


	4. What's Love Got to Do?

Chapter 4

A petite, dark haired, woman steps out of the vehicle. She and Sookie share pleasantries, as if they've known each other for years, and walk toward the house with linked arms. I could only assume that this is Victoria. Her voice is high and melodic, as if she's singing. As she gets closer to the porch light, I get a better look. Small chest, no booty, but she has a small enough waistline to make up for it. Her face has high cheek bones, small nose, and a pointy chin. Overall she is very pretty. Bill follows the girls inside with an unpleasant look on his face.

I found myself alone once again, desperate for a drink, and wishing this whole experience would be over with.

' _Her and Godric have been dating for about three years now, or so were told. We were only introduced to her about a year ago. We all just put up with her because she makes Godric happy. He was actually really close to doing something stupid, and she stopped him from doing it. Though her personality isn't the best, we do owe it to her for saving Godric._ '

Sookie projects her thoughts to me, eager for the gossip. ' _He's filling her in on everything now. He said you were staying at the hotel, so don't let her know that you've been here the whole time._ '

' _Heard.* I'll be sure to leave that out. So do you think it's safe to walk in? I could say that I came with y'all, and took a walk to try and remember._ ' Tsk, tsk, Godric, lying to your girl.

' _That sounds good, but not just yet. Give it another ten minutes. She's crying and seems really angry about all this._ '

' _Can you read her mind? What's she thinking?_ '

' _I actually can't do that unless I'm touching her. Hugo either. Weird, I know, but we try not to think too into it. It would break Godric's heart if Victoria ever left him.'_

I hummed to myself, taking in this new information.

Sookie stopped talking to me, probably busy making conversation. ' _V doesn't sound too bad right now. Hell, I'd settle for a joint if I could._ ' My thoughts began to wonder. ' _Where_ did _I get it from? I can't recall when exactly I got it, just that it was there for the taking. I've had it for about a year now and I've only taken a drop maybe once a week. A liter is a lot, even for an addict. Of course, being the immortal abomination I am, I can't get addicted, so maybe I used to sell it?_ '

The thought scared me. ' _Maybe I used to sell V, got caught, and was beaten so bad I lost the memories? I remember being so scared that I even stepped foot in a church at some point. Granted, I was already drinking at that point, so I could have just seen it as a place to crash._ '

I weighed my options. If I actually were a drug dealer, I could lose my life going back in that house. I could feel myself getting anxious, and fight or flight was starting to kick in. Could I get in trouble for something I couldn't remember? I don't want to find out.

I picked myself off the roof and hopped onto the fence. I stayed on the fence, and balanced myself to the end of the neighbor's yard. I jumped into their backyard and sprinted towards the other fence. I vaulted myself into another neighbor's yard. One final vault and I was on the street over. I took off down the street and didn't wait to look back.

My feet took me where ever I could go, turning on street upon street. The maze of a neighborhood finally took me to line of trees. ' _Small forest means lots of hiding places._ ' I shot through the tree line and took more caution not to trip over anything.

I realize too late how dark it is outside, the trees were too thick to allow any light through. I stopped to catch my breath, sitting on one of the many large trunks. I know I don't have much time before they realize I'm gone.

My ears perk to something in the distance, and I'm back on my feet in a flash. I hold my position, ready to bolt at any moment, and listen.

Laughter. A high pitched squeal catches my attention as I begin to walk towards the noise. The more witnesses to my inevitable execution, the better.

I get closer to find a group of young teenagers sitting around a small fire. They were laughing so hard that they would periodically start a coughing fit.

Then the smell hit me. I made my presence known with a cough and I suddenly had everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, y'all mind if I take a hit?" I kept a cheesy grin on face. This could only be a win-win situation. I get to hide out _and get high._

They relaxed almost immediately and one held up the small joint to me.

"Dude, you're hot. I'm down." I'm sure my youthful appearance is what made them trust me so easily. The boy passed it, and without another thought, I took the deepest hit my lungs were capable of. I held it for a moment before exhaling, then passed it to the left. I took a seat on the muddy ground, waiting for the weed to kick in.

"What'cha'll doin' out here? Smokin' the mary-ju-juana and getting' in trouble, huh?" I let my southern drawl kick in.

"Oh, why no ma'am, only doin' homework and house work in dis here small town." The girl across from me spoke with a twang and a goofy grin on her face. "Down here in good ole Kemp, Texas, ya see, we need to keep mind of our responsibilities."

"And mind our hemp, hahaha" a fit of laughter came over us, and we were too high to care how loud we were. They were a few years younger than I looked, but still mature enough to not hate.

I stayed there for maybe another twenty minutes, smoking and laughing. I glanced up and found a pair of eyes watching me. A bright gray that seemed to shine from the fire. Looking at the face, I could see that the person wasn't happy. I walked past the kids, to the eyes. To the boy with a glare on his face.

"Be careful, or your face will stay like that." I winked, smiling up at him.

"Did you think I wouldn't catch you?" His voice is low and husky.

"Catching involves a chase." I'm quick with a comeback. "You look familiar." My flirtations come to a halt. I squint at him, not really sure to trust my eyes in the dark woods.

"Damon? Noooo, it can't be you, you've been gone for too long." A giggle took over me, and I had to lean on a nearby tree for support from the drinking and getting high. ' _Oh, I'm cross faded haha._ '

"She's delusional. Let's just drag her back and let the witch have her already." This new voice came from a man in his late twenties with long blonde hair and rippling muscles. I had to kneel over from laughing so hard.

"Yaaaaas, let's go see the witch, maybe she'll help me remember!" I giggled gleefully at the thought. Before another fit of laughter could consume me, I was swept in the arms on the gray eyed boy.

"Godric." A soft smile took over, a warmth filled my chest and I couldn't look away.

His nose wrinkled in disgust.

All feelings were lost with rejection. I looked up towards the sky, away from him. A certain constellation caught my eye, and I couldn't help but gasp.

"I remember when we used to stare up at the sky. For hours we would sit there and share old stories about the stars. My favorite is the one he told me about Gemi-"

"I don't care." His sharp voice cuts through my words. I feel hurt, but say nothing. I knew going to him would be a bad idea. He didn't look like himself, he looked so much like Damon. I kept silent until he finally dropped me on the cement porch in front of his house.

I pick myself up and walk inside without another word. I make my way straight to the liquor cabinet and grab the first bottle I see. He ruined my high and I don't want to be sober for all this mumbo jumbo.

"Genevieve, where have you been? It looked like you just ran off on us!" Sookie grabbed my shoulders with this hurt look on her face, as if I betrayed her.

"I did. I am considered a criminal here, remember?" The words rolled off my tongue like venom. I took another swig from the bottle and shrugged from her grasp.

The old hag sat at the table, a curious gaze in her eye. I sat opposite of her and held out my hands.

"Let's get this over with." The vampires and Sookie stood around the table, waiting for something to happen.

She took my hands in hers a moment later and started to whisper. Even being right next to her, I couldn't decipher her words.

Then everything disappeared. I can still feel the old hag's hands on mine, and the word or the table under my arms, but my sight and hearing were completely gone.

" _Damon."_

A ringing is in my ears and a sudden rush of brightness fades into the reality before me. I can see everyone staring at me, I look around, dazed. The ringing slowly fades, and I am met with silence.

I inhale. The witch is looking expectant. I exhale.

I remember a boy. Godric. In silver chains. Yelling, crying, fear, anger, fear, happiness, relief, my whole life is passing through my eyes, and it's gone a moment later.

' _Oh God, I left him there._ '

A hand touches my arm and I look over to see Sookie. She's digging.

"NO!" I stand, backing away from her, chair fallen over. She seems scared of me, but attempts to touch me again none the less.

"Don't you want to remember Damon?"

' _Godric._ '

She reaches me and begins to dig again. Victoria flashes through my mind and a fake image of her and Godric makes its way to the forefront. Them smiling and laughing. My heart begins to hurt. Sookie starts to pull memories. An image of Godric in silver chains. Blood being drained though an IV.

I fight back with her. I begin to push memories of when I was a angerl at her. A happy moment when I saw my sister born. Myself, older, playing tag with her. Getting shoved to protect her. Being held down, a burning sensation on my back. The smell of sulfur fills the air, my back hurts.

She releases me, eyes wide in shock. She starts to shake and kneels to the ground. I take a deep breath and look around. His eyes meet mine, a glare in them. I hold contact with them.

Godric appears in front of me, holding me in the air by my neck. Before I can blink, I am thrown into a room. The floor is cold and sticks to me. The loud rush of wind blowing is heard.

I look up in time for the door to slam and the light to go out.

"I hate this fucking freezer."

My words reach no one in particular. I take this time to gather my thoughts. Slowly going through the time I missed, I approximate to three years.

Three years of my life taken, and my ass left him there for dead. I deserve this.

* * *

A/N – Heard is restaurant talk for "ok/got it/I understand"A/N – Heard is restaurant talk for "ok/got it/I understand"

Day N' Night - Kid Cuddi


	5. Foggy Dreams, or Harsh Reality?

Chapter 5

I sit up and rest my back on the freezer wall. It is pitch black, and the only thing I hear is the harsh blowing of the cooling system. This is similar to the walk in freezer we had when I was working.

 _'Oh yeah. I worked at that bar on 13th street. Down the street from that tattoo shop.'_

* * *

A girl is hopping from table to table, large smile on her face, a small tray of drinks in her hand. 'Howdy' and 'thanks ya'll' can be heard as she sways from table to table. Her long brown hair is tied in a messy bun, and her make up is in natural tones.

Her shorts go about mid-thigh, and her tank top drops enough to show her cleavage. All eyes are on her, male and female, as she flits around taking orders and passing out drinks.

Her shift ends and she is found counting a wad of cash. She sits at an empty bar top, feet laid across the chair next to her. She seems happy, laughing at something the bartender said.

* * *

' _And I made good money that night too. That was the night before I met him. He was so sad.'_ The image of the first night we met flashed through my mind.

* * *

Two pairs of legs dangled from the roof of a tall building. Two voices are heard. A younger man and woman lay facing the sky.

"So you're _how_ old?" The female's voice sounds incredulous.

"Two thousand years old." The male's voice replied.

"And you have a granddaughter already. You're too young to be a grandpa! Shame on Eric for being such a man whore." She laughed a little to signal she was joking.

"He is. Pamela is not much better." His voice is soft. As if he's not completely in the conversation. "Now that I have confessed my sins, will you take my soul?" He rolled his head to look at her.

She rolled her head to meet his gaze. She sighed, standing up. "No, you haven't confessed any sins to me. Nor should you, really." She patted the dust on her back and shorts off. "Would you like to meet again? I'm sure you have a few more horror stories to tell before your time is up."

She offered a hand to help him up. He hesitated for a moment, staring, before taking a firm hold of it.

"I would like that." He had a small shine to his eyes. The boy didn't know what to make of the woman in front of him. She seemed to know what small emotion he felt. "Here. Tomorrow. Right as the sun sets."

She nodded, offering a small smile. They shook hands and went their separate ways.

* * *

My heart hurt at the memories. ' _We were so close. I should have known that something was wrong before I left._ '

"MAKE IT STOP!" I cry out, tears streaming down my face. Before I could stop it, the memory became clear.

* * *

A man is burning in silver chains. He hangs from a large cage. A small woman is curled on the cement floor, just outside of the bars. She seems to be in and out of consciousness. Another person enters the scene, holding an IV bag. The person is not clear, features undefinable. The person begins to hook the IV to the hanging man. Blood is being drained.

The woman on the floor is blinking repeatedly. She is trying to see. Trying to comprehend the situation. A closer look at her reveals bruises on her arms and legs. She has a hand to her head, obviously in pain.

The person in the room pays no mind to the woman on the floor, and continues to drain the hanging man of blood. After about 4 bags full, the sound of a door is heard. The person looks up, startled, and quickly removes the IV. The person grabs the bags and places everything under a door on the floor. It is in the small corner of the room, and has a stack of crates surrounding it. The person hides behind the crates and is unseen.

A blonde enters the sight of the woman on the floor. It is a tall, blonde, woman in loud clacking heels. The woman groans from the floor. The blonde crouches next to her, shaking her shoulder slightly.

"You need to get up now." The blonde pulls the woman from the floor and guides her to the stairs. The woman makes a look over her shoulder to the hanging man.

The blonde ignores her and guides her up the stairs, out the room. The girl is met with a bright light. It covers her vision as she is tugged blindly.

She is sat in a wooden chair. It is a long chair that could seat about fifteen people. She is gently laid on the long chair. She does not fight it, and instead curls up to sleep. The blonde's heels are heard clacking away as the girl loses consciousness.

* * *

' _And that's why I was in the church. Gosh, how could I be so stupid, he was there the whole time and I left him for dead!_ ' The AC finally cut off, and I could hear yelling. It was faint, but clear.

"I'm not going in there again! You can't make me! She's a demon, she deserves what's coming to her!"

I could only assume that the screaming was Sookie referring to me. I gave her my worse memories. Of course she doesn't know why it happened, only that it happened. I don't blame her for thinking that.

Tears are now freely falling from my eyes. It sticks to my cheeks, due to the freezing temperatures. I curl closer to myself, attempting to keep what warmth I have left. I can hear mumbling. They're probably trying to convince her to pull the memories.

 _SLAM_

And that was most definitely the front door. So they probably failed. I rested my head in my arms, closing my eyes. The sun should come up anytime soon, so I doubt they're going to get me out of here.

Before I can relax, the door is pried open. I look up and see the shadow of a hulk. ' _Eric. I feel stupid for not putting two and two together._ ' He grabs my arm and drags me out of the freezer, down the hall, and inside a white room. It's the same room I was in when I first got here. There is a metal chair and table in the room. Only this time did I notice that there is another door. Eric leaves me and locks the door behind him. I go to the only other door in the room, and open it to find a small toilet and sink.

I take this time to do my business and wash myself up in the sink. The girl in the small mirror looks back at me. A red face and puffy eyes. Puffy red eyes.

"I need to make this right." My heart feels swollen. I leave the tiny bathroom and look up in time to see Godric enter the room. He already has blood coming from the corner of his lips, so I know it is daylight outside.

He gestures me to sit. I do so, looking up with sorrow in my eyes. I don't wait for him to speak. Victoria comes to mind.

"I remember everything now. There's more blood, and I know where to find it. I don't know who did it, but I know where it happened." I speak quickly, only saying the most important part. I look down, away, at anything that isn't Godric.

An image of us laughing together momentarily crosses my mind. Tears prick my eyes again.

"You will show us when the sun sets. Then you will face a trial." He turns to leave.

"Godric, when was the last time you ate?" The words are out of my mouth before I know it.

He looks over his shoulder, a snarl on his face. "That's none of your business you demon." He turns and loudly slams the door.

I fall to my knees, and a sob escapes from me. Another image comes to mind.

* * *

Christmas songs play in the background as Godric and I are walking down the busy street. It is decorated with oversized ornaments and lighted trees. It was a beautiful sight and I was happy to see Dallas in such a state. I looked up to Godric. He still thinks that eventually I will be the one to take his life. He still thinks that I'll be around to talk to. A sudden sadness comes across me.

"Who will you be with for Christmas?" He turns to look at me. I blink at his question, quickly directing my gaze back to the street.

"No one. I usually don't participate in this holiday. Halloween is more of my thing." I keep my voice even. Christmas was usually when I moved to find a new place to live. It kept me from getting too close to anyone, and at this moment I felt too close to Godric. ' _I have to tell him._ '

I stop dead in my tracks and grab for his hand. He stops and looks at me, confusion clear in his features.

"We've know each other for a little over a year now. This is actually the longest I've stayed in a certain place, and I can't stay much longer." He faced me fully, and grabs my other hand in his. He takes a moment to think of the words he wants to say.

"If it's about your rent, I have the resources to help you."

I shake my head, looking down. "Look, I don't usually celebrate Christmas because that's the time for me to leave. I'll be leaving next Friday. I've already started packing, and I just thought you should know."

He tilted his head at my words. "And if I make you stay?"

It was my turn to be confused. I furrowed my eyebrows. "And just why would you do that?"

"Because you make me happy. I only find myself laughing when I am with you. I would even go as far as calling you my closest friend." My eyes widen to his words. He takes my silence as an opportunity to wrap his arms around me. I'm shocked, but return the hug out of instinct.

Our embrace only lasts a moment before he walks off in our original direction, keeping a firm hold of my hand. I only smile at his words. He was my closest friend too.

* * *

Flash after flash of forgotten memories takes over me.

* * *

We are sitting on the rooftop of Hotel Carmilla. We liked this building because it was the tallest in the city, therefor the best place to see the stars.

We dangled our feet off the edge like the first night we met. Our fingers interlaced as we took turns pointing out constellations.

"Gemini reminds me so much of the story of Damon and Pythias. Pythias was accused of plotting against their leader Dionysus, and was about to be executed. Pythias wanted to settle his affairs before his execution and his closest friend, Damon, offered to take his place if he did not return. Dionysus agreed, and at the very last moment, Pythias returned. Dionysus was so shocked that he let him live anyways."

Godrics voice held such character as he told the short story. He looked over to me, eyes light with excitement. "I have taken some thought of our meetings. Our relationship is much like Damon and Pythias. I offered my life for you to execute, but instead you gave me time to come to terms with my wrongs. You've brightened my life to such an extent, that I would like to claim you."

I rolled so I was on my stomach, and met his gaze. I took a moment to think of what he was asking me. Godric was never the type to rush into things. He is always cautious and thinks things completely through before making a decision. He must had put a good deal of thought to ask me such a thing.

"Yes. You are my closest friend and I trust you with my life. If 'claiming' me makes your life better, then I will do it." Determination was clear in my eyes. I might not know exactly what 'claiming' is, but I trusted him enough to know it wouldn't impact much of our relationship.

"You're not aware what 'claiming' is, are you?"

"Nope!" I popped my p, rolling so my back was on the cement again.

I was suddenly straddled by a very handsome Godric, and he was leaning very close to me. I could feel my heart racing.

"I want you to be mine. Only mine. You would live with me and stay by my side. No one else could even so much as look at you without my permission." I blinked up at him. The most contact I've had with him was a momentary hug, so his proximity was new to me.

"If that's what you want, then I would be more than willing to agree. You are my best friend, and I trust you with my life too."

* * *

Sobs consumed me at the painful memories. We trusted each other, and to see him now with this younger, prettier, _Victoria_ , shattered my heart.

I don't know how long I laid there, but before I knew it, I was in a dreamless slumber.

* * *

I Love You I Hate You – Gnash I must say, this is a great representation of this entire chapter. Especially the extended version "All alone I watch you watch her, like she's the only girl you've ever seen."


	6. Turn the Table

Chapter 6

I woke up. I felt hungry and thirsty. I settled for sink water and took my time to come up with a plan.

' _Sookie. She can get me out of here. If I can get the rest of the blood and show Godric that I mean no harm, maybe he will just let me go._ ' Though I felt sad at the thought of him finding someone else. He has a new best friend to confide all his secrets to, to debate things like a zombie apocalypse, to just be himself with. It hurt, but it couldn't be helped. I had left him to die that day, and I deserve this. I had to do something to make this right.

'SOOKIE!' I screamed in my head. 'HELP, I KNOW HOW TO SAVE HIM!'

' _Stop yelling, I'm in the living room. Bill and I spent the night here after the hell you gave me._ ' Her soft voice filled my mind. I didn't hesitate in sending her the memory of watching Godric being drained of blood.

' _Sarah Newlin?! You were in the Fellowship of the Sun? How do I know I can trust you?_ ' You know, me being on the floor in pain should have given her a clue that I was still a victim at the time, but whatever. I could just give her the time he asked me to be claimed by him. I could be with Godric again and things could possibly go back to normal…

I contemplated the idea. But what about Victoria? If Godric is happy with Victoria, who am I to ruin that? I couldn't be the only thing in his life that made him happy, and I needed to accept that. On top of that, there's the possibility that he could remember me leaving. Just up and walking out, leaving him in that hell hole of a church.

I took careful consideration into the next memory I would give her. She knew better than to start digging around in my head, since I could just redirect my thoughts to more violent things.

' _I'm not here to hurt Godric. I just want to be left alone._ ' If I wasn't going to be with Godric, then I had no purpose here. ' _I can take you to where the rest of the blood is. Maybe we can find a clue to who was draining him. I'm not asking you to trust me, just believe me._ ' I gave here the clearest vision I could.

* * *

I'm driving as fast as I can, eager to beat the time. The bright digits on my dashboard clearly reads 5:30. Sun rise is about 6:30 in the summer, so I knew I didn't have much time. I drove over one hundred miles an hour down the dirt path, my high brights on to see the unlit road. He was at that cursed church, and they were going to burn him down. I couldn't have that, he meant too much to me.

The next time I looked at the clock it read 6:00. The sky is now colored a dark blue, instead of the black I've been accustomed to. I didn't have much time. I drove faster and a crowd finally broke the monotonous horizon. I honked repeatedly gaining speed as the SUV flew downhill. My honking caused enough attention for everyone to clear away from the unlit bonfire. I undid my seatbelt and flung the door open, keys still in the ignition.

Jumping from a car is nothing like the movies. While I tucked sufficiently, I could feel the hard earth beneath me. I rolled for a good bit, feeling every rock before I finally uncurled myself. I stood up, not giving myself time to recover.

It took a moment to orient myself, the world was swaying side to side, but I kept walking. I couldn't feel anything but determination to get to him. The sky is getting brighter by the moment. I kept walking to the stacked wood. Eventually my eyes could see right, and I took off in a sprint. The figure in the center was in chains of metal. Silver. I reached him just as the crowd of angry 'Christians' began to surround us.

"Godric!" The figures head snapped up. He seemed to be in a daze. His eyes are hollow as he looks at me.

* * *

I end the vision there. She didn't need to know what happened after that. It would tell her too much and make me leaving that much more difficult.

' _When did that happen?! That's the fellowship!_ ' She's so slow, I swear.

' _Yes, fellowship. Bad people. I'm against them, and regrettably, that is what got Godric in that mess. Let me make this right._ ' I pleaded to her. ' _I can tell you everything later, but we need to leave now so we can be back and no one would be the wiser._ '

It was silent for a moment, until I heard footsteps in the hall. The door shimmied for a moment, then opened to reveal Sookie with a fresh set of clothes at hand.

' _The fuck?!_ ' The door didn't need a key. It was locked by a button. I looked closer to the doorknob that was inside the room. "I could have unlocked that with a bobby pen, are you kidding me?" I spoke quietly. Partially in disbelief, and partially because of vampire hearing and what not.

I gratefully accepted the clothing with a slight bow and out stretched hands. I turned and change in the bathroom with the door cracked. Now in a light blue, floral, knee length dress, I left my previous attire of shorts and tank top on the floor. Thankfully, Sookie had the common (feminine) sense to bring me underwear as well. My body now adorned white lacy cheekies and a lightly padded bra.

It fit well on me for the most part. My bust to waistline ratio was a little off from Sookie, but not enough for the dress to look unsightly on me.

"Come on, we need to move fast." Sookie urged me, leading the way out the door and down the hall.

We got in her small rental car, myself taking the driver side. I zoomed out of the neighborhood with Sookies directions. I didn't bother telling Sookie where we were going until she asked why we didn't get on the highway.

Instead I made my way around the neighborhood's perimeter to the forest area. It's eleven in the morning and summer time. School is out.

I parked the car and as if God had planned it himself, the teenagers from yesterday night were walking into the forest.

"Hey!" I jogged over to them. Sookie stayed in the car.

"Got any bud?" I pulled a 20 from between my breasts, and the exchange lasted two seconds. No questions asked.

By the time I had made it back to the car, Sookie was furious. She bombarded me with questions and scoldings. I ignored her and continued to light the joint in my hand. I didn't bother to answer her obnoxious questions, and instead thought about my options.

I turned the car around and began driving towards the church. Involuntary memories slowly crept their way to the forefront of my mind.

* * *

"I want you to be mine. Only mine. You would live with me and stay by my side. No one else could even so much as look at you without my permission." I blinked up at him. The most contact I've had with him was a momentary hug, so his proximity was new to me.

"If that's what you want, then I would be more than willing to agree. You are my best friend, and I trust you with my life too."

He smiled down at me. He is a very handsome man, and he had the kindest heart. I would be happy anywhere in the world, so long as I was with him.

"My friends will be meeting at the bar in Hotel Carmilla tomorrow. I would like to introduce you to them. Upon your acceptance, I will call upon my progeny. I would very much like you to meet him." He couldn't stop smiling and there was a new side of him I had never seen. Seeing him so happy made me want to jump up and down and sing at the top of my lungs.

"For me to claim you, you and I will share blood. Then we will always be connected and I will always know where you are." He stood up from me, and began to talk plan aloud. I tensed from the hard floor. "I need to call Eric immediately, he will be so pleased!"

I sit up, nervous for the first time since meeting Godric. "Is there a way we can do it without blood?" I squeaked from the ground. I felt very small and very uncomfortable at the thought. *AN*

He stopped his ramblings mid sentenced and stared confused at me.

"You know, since I smell like sulfur…." I trailed off, averting me eyes in shame. It was very embarrassing to admit aloud. Usually this wouldn't bother me, but I was always subconscious of my smell around him, considering he had such heightened senses.

He smiled. A part of me was angry and another was confused.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, eyes furrowed, suddenly furious. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. To add insult to injury, he started laughing and shaking his head.

"Do you really think I care about that?" He looked at me, something new in his eyes.

* * *

"Adoration. He loves you." Sookie's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

I snapped.

The car was pulled over and in park before Sookie could say anything else. She looked terrified and fumbled with the door. I removed my seatbelt and leaned over the center console, getting close to her face. When she finally made eye contact with me, I spoke.

"You will stay out of my head. You do not have permission to listen in on all my thoughts. You will only read my thoughts when I project them to you. I understand that trust between us is important because of how dangerous this will be. With that said, if you have a question, you need to _verbalize_ that question, and I will answer to the best of my ability. Do we have an understanding?" My voice was low and stern, as if I were talking to a child having a tantrum.

She nodded slightly, and I took that as my que to continue driving. We had another hour before we got there, and there was only so much sunlight before we were caught.

Not being one to stay silent for long, I turned on the radio to the country station. I opened the windows and relaxed in the seat. Sookie seemed to calm enough to speak again. I knew we were going to be good friends, because instead of bombarding me with questions, she belted out a line from the song.

"AND I FOUND ONE THAT'S WIIIILDEEEER THAN ANY EIGHT SECOND RIDE!"

We looked to each other and began singing along. The wind was blowing and we were much louder than we would be if there was anyone else in the car.

Thirty minutes passed like nothing until Sookie lowered the music. ' _Oh boy, here it comes._ '

"Why do you think you smell like sulfur? You smell like raspberries to me." I furrowed my eyebrows a bit in confusion.

"Sookie, you're a fairy, how do you not smell it? I smell normal to humans. But any other supe will know what I am from a mile away." I didn't hide the question from my voice.

"Well, I am only half."*AN*

"If you didn't grow up in the fairy realm… then you have no clue what I am." A sense of dread overcame me at the thought of having to explain to this girl that I would basically be her distant cousin.

"I am a demon. Long story short, I used to be an angel, but then I fucked up and they revoked my wings." Quick, and to the point.

She was quiet for a moment, letting that sink in.

"So why do you smell like sulfur to everyone?" She began, slow and cautious. She was trying not to push my patience.

"To revoke an angel's wings is to burn them off with acid. Sulphuric acid, to be specific. When the wound heals, there is still remnants of the acid inside the wound." I took a glance to her face to make sure she was comprehending the idea. She took care in her words, and I found myself appreciating the respect. ' _Maybe she isn't so bad._ '

"Why'd they burn them off?"

I'm quiet before answering. "My sister, she was in love with a vampire, a huge taboo for angels. They bonded and when she tried to introduce him to other angels… Well, I helped them get away. Not like that helped them any. She and her lover died in the crossfire of the vampire-fairie war."

"If you give a vampire blood, does it work giving a vampire fairie blood? Since you're technically not an angel anymore?"

"Yes." I took a moment to think to myself before continuing. It was only fair that I showed her the same respect she was giving me.

"That is actually how I was able to save Godric. At the time, I didn't expect it to work. I thought it was for nothing." A tear slowly made its way down my cheek. I wiped it and continued driving. It only took a moment for the memory to enter Sookie's mind.

* * *

"Godric!" The figures head snapped up. He seemed to be in a daze. His eyes are hollow as he looks at me.

I reach up to him and pull on the silver chains, but to no avail.

"Leave me be, I deserve this. For all the lives I have taken, it is time someone takes mine." He looked down at me, self-loathing clear in his eyes.

I slapped him across the face as hard as my hand would let me.

"You idiot! Do you know what hell I had to go through to get here? To find you?! There's no way in hell that I am going to let you die, you're a kind soul and you do _not_ deserve this!" Tears flew freely from my eyes, I stared at him, hoping he would understand.

I was interrupted by rocks being thrown at me. One actually hit me right above my eye, causing a steady stream of blood to fall.

Enraged, I turned to the crowd that was originally formed to kill Godric. My shoulders started shaking, and I could feel nothing but hate deep in my core. I began to feel like the warrior I used to be before I lost my wings. My skin began to shrivel up and my eyes grew dark red with hatred.

Until I saw the sky. The sun was slowly starting to rise, and I could vaguely hear a sizzle behind me.

A huge fear overcame me, and the angry mob was easily forgotten. I turned to Godric, guilt ridden at my inability to control myself. I stood on the tips of my toes and forced my mouth to his.

" _Vamp whore!_ " " _Fang banger!_ "

I ignored these shouts and pressed my mouth harder to Godrics. When he parted his mouth, I bit hard on my tongue, forcing my blood into his mouth.

The sizzling from him stopped almost immediately, and I felt his arms wrap around me. The chains fell to the floor with a thud. He pulled away and looked toward the now bright sky. A bright blue with shades of purple and orange. A sigh escaped his lips and the rocks stopped. The group that had been here to kill him began shouting obscenities and accusations.

Godric's head snapped at the word 'witch.' I was off my feet in an instant. I was so focused on Godric, that I hadn't noticed the new group that had joined us armed with shot guns and cross bows. They shot at where we were standing. Godric had me in his arms, running towards the church.

"No! Away from the church! AWAY!" I all but shouted at him. We were in the basement a heartbeat later.

"I do not know how long your blood effects will last on my body. We are too far from anywhere else that is safe for you. We have no choice but to stay here until the sun sets and we can move freely."

"These humans are out to _kill_ you!" I regretted the words the moment they left my lips. I couldn't ask him to hurt anyone else, much less insinuate it as I had just did. I also couldn't expect him let me hurt them either. I understood that if we were to leave without harming anyone, we would have to wait until we could just run out.

I sat down in a huff, disagreeing with Godric's logic, but respecting him enough to not fight it. We were soon greeted by none other than Steve Newlin.

"Well I see your back up failed to help you escape. So sad." His words held no sympathy. I simple stared at him with a vacant expression.

"See, Godric, this is what kids now a days call a 'Chronic Bitch Face.'" I held the expression even longer. I wasn't afraid of him, or anyone else in here. I was only waiting for nightfall because that is what Godric wanted.

He on the other hand was not as amused as I.

"Our deal is off. You promised her protection for my life, and she is clearly not being watched properly if she was able to find me." The words were new to me. I was a part of the deal? For his _life?_

"You lied to me?" I looked up to Godric. Tears pricked my eyes. "So I don't mean anything to you. I wanted to leave before I got too close to you, and you _stopped_ me because you said that I made you happy. Obviously that isn't the truth if you are still so keen to give up your life. Is it because I wouldn't do it? Were you trying to seduce me this whole time in hopes that I would be the one to grant your stupid wish?!" I was standing now, looking up to Godric. Newlin was long forgotten until he spoke.

"I'll let you two have your lovers quarrel. We'll just have to try again tomorrow morning." His voice is chipper and high, and very obnoxious to my ears. I growl to his retreating form, face momentarily turning dark.

Godric placed his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and turned to a corner of the basement. I sat down with my back towards him. He stayed silent and kept his distance.

* * *

AN So I have a playlist for when I'm writing, and Motivation – Kelly Rowland started playing as I typed this. Just imagine him being like "OH BABY YOU WONT FEEL A THANG" and like totally start creepin kisses on her neck.

She would die. I would die. The thought is just too much!

AN2 so I stopped watching after Eric regained his memory in the series because of Godric's death and what not, so if I am wrong on any of this, feel free to bring it to my attention and I'll rewrite it to make sense.


	7. Easy Lies

"What pisses me off is the fact that _that_ was our first kiss. Ruined by him almost being set on fire." I shake my head at the thought.

I took this time to light up the joint I bought from the kids, eager to distract Sookie from asking more questions. I inhaled deeply and held before finally exhaling. I offered the small, wrapped package to her. She eyed it cautiously before taking it from me. She mimicked my actions and immediately began coughing, eager to hand it back to me. When she finally regained her ability to breath, she asked another question.

"How did Godric get kidnapped? He's two thousand years old, it's hard to see him overpowered by humans." She looked to me for answers, shaking her head in confusion.

A deep sigh came to me. "He gave himself up willingly. I guess the fellowship got to him on an emotional level. " I took another deep hit. "There were times that he would really talk down on himself. He may act like a no heart, soulless, bastard, but deep down it really tore him up to be a vampire." I felt a little uncomfortable telling Sookie Godric's personal thoughts.

"I'm thinking he took up my advice and went to church. I'm sure you can imagine the things they told him. He thought he wasn't good enough for the world, or for me. We made plans to have the ballroom of Hotel Carmilla rented out. He insisted on making it a big formal event, just to introduce me to everyone. Jokes on him, though, I wasn't about to be left at the altar." I smiled, thinking of how excited he was at introducing me to his closest people.

* * *

I linked arms with Godric as we walked from the hotel.

"I'm excited, I can't wait to finally meet Eric! Pamela will be there too, right?" My eyes lit up at the thought.

"Unfortunately, she will-"

"DIE FANGER!" A man pointing a gun screamed, trigger already pulled. My first instinct was to pull Godric closer in an embrace, turning so I separate him from the shooter.

"NO-Ach-!"

There's a sharp pain in my right shoulder, and I find it hard to breath. I can't do anything but look up to Godric, his face frozen in horror. His head snaps up, now pure rage in his face. He is looking passed me, at the shooter. I hold him tighter to me, urging him to stay with me.

My legs give out, and I hang limp in his arms. I'm seeing spots, and there's a lot of shouting. My vision goes black, but I can feel something on my mouth, a strange metallic liquid from soft, cold skin.

* * *

My face dropped and my hand involuntarily went to my shoulder.

"I woke up alone in my apartment. It was daytime, so I thought nothing of Godric's disappearance and continued my day. I went back to the hotel to make some last minute changes to our reservation to find that he had cancelled everything. That's when I knew to find him at the fellowship." Hugo came to mind when I spoke of the fellowship. I brushed it off. If Godric trusted him enough to keep him around, then there was no reason to suspect him of foul play.

"We found out Godric was gone when we got to Dallas. We were supposed to meet his new mate, but when he never showed up at the nest, we knew something was wrong. We were able to save him, but then on the roof.…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"What happened on the roof?" I assumed an unimportant something or another must have happened.

"Nothing too dramatic. It's nothing now. Victoria was there to help him. We really owe her for taking care of him."

' _When I couldn't._ ' I finished her sentence. ' _I don't like her, but he loves her, and she was there when I couldn't be._ ' The thought caused a pang of guilt to pass through me.

"What happened to the church?" I asked as we came upon the parking lot of what should have been the church. In its place stood only a cement base with ash and glass scattered across it.

Of course I knew what happened, but I didn't want to share this side of me to her just yet.

"Some arsonist destroyed the place. Good riddance if you ask me." A smug look crossed her features.

"When Godric and I were first seeing each other, these memories were what brought us together. We would sit back and talk about how it made us feel, as if we were each other's therapists or something." I confessed, reflecting on our relationship, reminiscing our conversations. ' _It's probably better that I don't involve myself with Godric anymore. My job was to either kill him or make his life worth living, and Victoria did that for me. She did what I couldn't do.'_ I argued to myself.

I continued my story as we made our way to the remains of the once beautiful church, speaking freely to Sookie about my thoughts.

"When we were in the basement together, I thought about why he would want to die. I thought he was happy with me, and that he could forget those times if he focused on the good he could do. That's when I started thinking about just dying with him. I regret the things that I've done, and maybe that was fate's way of telling me to repent. Before I could think long about it, though, this bitch came in and started doing heeby jeeby stuff. I think that was the witch that put a spell on Godric and I. She had a hood on, so we couldn't really see her face. She started whispering, and acting all creepy." I got chills thinking of that night.

* * *

"Godric, I-" before I could apologize, I was interrupted by the door opening.

We were expecting Steve to start singing his way down here, but instead stood a figure in black. The face is masked, and half covered by a hood. The figure walks down the stairs to the cage door.

"Who are you?" Godric's voice breaks the silence. The hooded figure does not answer him, but begins to whisper. It's some unintelligible latin, I only catch a word here and there. Godric steps in front of me, ready to block any attack.

At the end of the figures words, there is a screeching. Like nails on a chalkboard, so loud, in my ears, and I am unable to escape it.

I'm to my knees in an instant. Godric must be able to hear it too, because he's by my side a moment later. The screeching comes to a halt, and is replaced by a bright light filling my eyes.

I'm asleep just a moment later.

* * *

The memory flashed by in a split second. A shiver went down my spine.

"I think when I woke again, was when I was watching Godric get drained. Things make a lot more sense now…" I let my voice trail off in thought. "I left that church thinking I needed a place to crash and they were kicking me out. Later that night, I saw the whole thing. Eric breaking in, everyone screaming, a cowboy leading a frickin' vampire calvary through those doors. I watched from that tree." I pointed up to a tree about 20 feet from where the entrance used to be. "Then everyone left. I went back to sleep in the pews again, and that's when I found that bag of blood. It was under a jacket that was left behind. I thought nothing of it, at the time."

"That was also the day Hugo and I made it to the church! We must have barely missed you by an hour!" Sookie's voice followed me. "Maybe that jacket is still here somewhere?" By this time, we made it to the remaining stairs leading to the basement. I grabbed Sookie's hand, and what was left of the railing. At least if one of us fell, the other could catch them.

"Well, I'm glad my message made it to y'all." I replied nonchalantly, my thoughts going back to Hugo.

Sookie stopped. We made it to the end of the stairs, and I could see where the crates used to be. She gave a slight tug to me, a sudden terror in her voice.

" _What message?_ " Her eyes told no lie. I stared, unable to fully comprehend.

"The one I gave Hugo… After finding out that Godric cancelled our reservation, I asked around the bar for someone that knew him. I had never met anyone he knew, so when this guy named Hugo said he knew Godric, I told him everything. I met Hugo last night at the nest, surely he's a good guy?" Even as the words passed my lips, I thought back to my suspicion of him. I didn't wait for her reply, the words rushed out of my mouth with the horrid realization.

"Wait, so Hugo never gave you that message? I thought that's why y'all were at the church in the first place?" Things weren't making as much sense anymore. "That was the night I was supposed to meet his nest mates. You said y'all were from Louisiana, so the trip wasn't just a coincidence, right?"

Sookie is slow to respond, letting everything sink in. Things weren't adding up, that was ironically clear now.

"Godric had said he wanted us to meet the woman he claimed, it was supposed to be a weekend event, but Godric went missing the night before. We just kind of assumed the fellowship had him because of all the politics going on… Victoria said she was his mate and was the first to find him. She helped him escape and brought him to Hugo and I when we were caught. We were in a cage in that corner." She pointed to a now empty corner of the disheveled basement.

"Wait, when did Victoria get mixed in all this?!" Suddenly, I didn't feel so bad for this Victoria girl.

"She must love him, she stopped him from committing suicide. You don't do that to someone you love… I mean according to Eric, Godric was very popular with the ladies for a good portion of their life together. Maybe he claimed her and was tagging you along." Sookie spoke as if she was in a gossip mill, a sudden look of sympathy in her eyes, looking at me as if I were an abandoned puppy.

"Well maybe he doesn't love her." I tried arguing, but even as I said those words, I felt sick to my stomach. _'The way he treats me. He doesn't love me. Maybe she's right._ '

"Let's just get the left over blood and get out of here, Victoria is supposed to come over again tonight." Sookie's voice held authority.

I paced myself to where the hidden door in the floor was. There is a fine layer of debris over the metal. I tug on the rusted handle, and the door rebels with a loud creak. Sookie and I look to the small hole to find it empty.

* * *

Cut the Cord - Shine Down

Pacify Her - Melanie Martinez


	8. Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover

The empty hole in the floor seemed to laugh at us. Much worse, I now had to find some evidence other than my memories to prove my innocence. For the first time in many centuries, I felt true despair. Gaining my memories back had felt terrible, yes, but I had hoped that I could fix it.

Without any evidence, Godric wouldn't believe me. He would chop it up to just a crazy addict that claims to love the first hot guy she sees.

"Sookie. I am going to ask you a huge favor." I stood from my crouch, guiding her shoulders with me. I'm looking deep into her eyes, begging her to follow my words.

"Sookie. I need you to convince Godric to see the witch. Without the other blood bags, there is no way for me to prove anything. He's too stubborn to listen to me or you, and he'll refuse to believe he ever had feelings. If I want to survive this, I need to leave."

"But Godri-!" Sookie began to protest, but I cut her off.

"He will want to kill me. He is a man capable of much violence and will do anything to take vengeance for his lost blood. If I am to get through this, I need to run and hide as far as possible." I had that pain in my heart again. It hurt to know that my 'Damon' had been alive (undead) the whole year of my aimless wondering, and now I had to leave him again. This time knowing. This time I _really would_ be walking away from him, fully aware of how much danger he is in. There is no fake memory to blame for this time.

"How will you know when he has his memory back? Surely you'll go back to him?" Sookie had tears in the rims of her eyes. If I could fix this myself, I would gladly do so, just to avoid this heartbreak.

"If he wants me, he will find me. I have no doubt of his tracking skills." A pleasant memory momentarily came to mind.

* * *

"Bet you can't find me!" I grinned up at him, determined to win this little game.

"And what will I get when you lose?" His eyes seemed to glare me down.

"You mean when YOU lose, and when I win, you'll tell me a secret of yours." I walked away from him, eying him mischievously over my shoulder.

"When I win, you'll have to do something dangerous for me!" A grin came to his features, his teeth gleaming at me.

Before even contemplating what dangerous thing he would ask of me, the word 'done' came from my mouth, and I was running for my life.

I had exactly five minutes to hide anywhere in the downtown area, and he was to stay on the rooftop until the time was up.

I ran past people on the busy streets of Dallas, putting my scent in the surrounding area. I ran in circles around buildings, and even stepped inside a few places, just to confuse him. Within the last 30 seconds of my remaining time, I stepped inside our favorite hotel and sauntered my way to the bar.

' _Haha, he'll be looking for me everywhere! Little does he know that I'm hiding in the exact building he started from! I wonder how long it'll take him._ ' I ordered a mixed drink and eyed the time. My five minutes were up.

I started chatting it up with the bartender, minding every minute that passed. He asked what I was doing at a vampire hotel, and that's when I let him in on our little game.

"- and he only has five minutes to find me. If he doesn't then he has to tell me a secret." I wiggled my eyebrows at him, impressed with myself.

"So what does he look like?" The young human bartender asked me.

"Eh, he's handsome, definitely a face you can't forget, kinda short for a guy, muscular-"

"-short brown hair, grey eyes, and kind of angry looking?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of se- wait, what." I deadpanned the bartender and followed the direction of his finger to said vampire, sitting at the table directly behind me. He waved, a smug smirk on his face.

"Mother- How long has he been there?!" I turned back to the bartender, covering my face with my hand.

"Since you ordered your drink…." The bartender answered softly. I chugged the rest of my drink and dropped enough cash for tip on the bar top. I made my way to the lobby, ignoring Godric and walking straight by him.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" I asked as he slinked his arm over my shoulders, falling in step with me. We made our way to the elevator, going past all the floors for the roof. He guided me to the ledge of the roof, and leaned closer to me.

"The dangerous thing I ask of you is to _jump off this roof_."

I turned to him, and the stupid smirk was plastered to his face. I smiled to myself, contemplating his dare.

Rather, a dare by anyone else's standard. I'd like to think of it as more of a challenge.

I stepped on the ledge and faced my back to the city.

"I'm trusting you, Godric." I stepped back, off the safety of the roof and towards the crowded streets below.

I closed my eyes, letting the gravity of the earth pull my weight closer to itself. Before I could make contact with the hard cement, I meet a pair of arms. A jolt of adrenaline courses through me, and I instinctively wrap my arms around Godric, burying my face in his neck.

I look up to see that we were still moving. Clouds, and stars surrounded us. I pulled myself away from him, expecting an explanation.

"Only two other people know I can fly." His smirk had now turned into a soft smile. His eyes drove into mine, holding me in his gaze.

* * *

' _This has to work._ ' I guided Sookie up the stairs. If there were ever a time to be able to read minds, now would be that time. Sookie allowed me to drag her by her wrist to the car, all the while staring blankly at the ground.

"You need to speak to Godric, tell him that I escaped to find the blood. You never went with me, you couldn't stop me. Tell them that I threatened you. Before he leaves, you need to convince him that he's lost memories. He doesn't know how he was drained, so he'll make getting the witch his first priority."

I eased her into the passenger side and made my way to the driver's seat.

We made our way back to Gordic's nest. It's 4 in the afternoon, so no one would be up.

"OK Sook, you know what to do. Good luck!" I smiled as she stepped out.

"Good luck to you too." She waved as I drove off, her face stoic, her voice empty.

* * *

…

* * *

Victoria breathes softly next to me. Her small form takes no space in the large bed as she sleeps. I roll to my back and stare at the ceiling.

There. That feeling. Almost a pain, just above what used to be my beating heart. Over the year, this dull throb has become overwhelming for me. Though, it only seemed to accompany my dreams. Dreams of a young girl, a passionate girl, teeming with confidence. He could never place a name to her, nor could he ever recognize her face.

I've confided to Victoria of this. She says they're memories of us, but I have the feeling they're not. I should not doubt her though, she has stayed with me for many years. Much longer than any other woman in my vampire life.

There. That pain again. It pulls me from my bed toward the door. I resist, and choose to shower instead.

My phone begins to ring from the nightstand. I answer it to hear my son. This is unexpected.

"Yes?"

"Master, what ails you?" He is speaking in Norse.

"I do not understand your question." I reply in his native tongue.

"I feel a terrible sadness coming from our bond, tell me, what ails you?" I never thought this feeling would come from our bond. Is that what that is? Sadness?

"Is it not Pam?" I am content with myself, I am not sad. He must be confusing me for the only other vampire in our bond. Nora had been released long ago, free from our bond.

"No, master." Pam's voice is heard through the small device.

Victoria has told me she is bonded to me. She has not moved from her sleep. It could not be her.

The girl from my dreams comes to mind. ' _Could I have bonded to her?_ ' Another wave passes my chest.

"I believe I have a problem. I must go." I hung up before he could object.

I called for Isabel, and she was outside my door a moment later.

"Yes Sheriff?"

"Begin calling around for anyone under suspicion of V activity."

* * *

Later the next night, I had police officers at my door. I was sure to send Victoria away before dealing with my culprit.

"Good evening Mr. Godric, this is one of the suspects that fits your criteria. 5'2, blonde, blue eyed, on V."

Said female was throwing up on the lawn.

"Isabel will show you were to take her." I stepped aside to let them in. They partially dragged and carried her body down the hall. Of all the dreams I had, the girl would never let herself get so inebriated, there was no possibility this girl could be her.

Another ring from the door broke my thoughts.

I opened the door to find Eric. Of course he would come to me the moment he could, after our conversation.

I greeted him, then brought him to my office.

"Eric, I think something has happened to me, and I am unaware of it." I went on to tell him of my dreams, and the feelings that followed them. He listened intently, as he should.

"After our conversation last night, I had our police searching for the girl. I believe the girl from my dreams may be alive, and somehow bonded to me. There are certain memories that I think are not real." I don't tell him that Victoria thinks it's her in the dreams.

I sat at my desk, waiting for his response. He is considerate with his words, choosing them wisely.

"I was unaware you were having dreams. The last time you've mentioned having dreams was many centuries ago. When did they first start?" Eric is somewhat surprised, I could hear it in his voice.

I thought back to when they began. My first dream of her.

* * *

' _She's so beautiful._ '

I had just finished telling her about the time Eric and I had escape the French monarchy, due to Eric's promiscuity. Now we're just laying together. We had only known each other for about a month, and I dare say that I am developing feelings for her.

Her small ears, her button nose, the way her long hair fans around her head.

I sit up, almost startled from my own thoughts. There is a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What's wrong?" She has sat up now, and she has concern in her eyes. She places her hand on my shoulder, and the feeling gets worse. I keel over, holding my hand to my stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Her voice is melodious, and she seems genuine.

"No. I am not hungry." I say. My voice is deep, and sultry, the opposite of hers. "I think I need to leave."

"No!" She stops herself. "I mean, I think you shouldn't be alone with this strange pain. Vampires don't get random pains in their stomach. You should let me take a look, maybe you got cut somehow and you're not healing?"

I study her face, looking for any trace of deception, and slowly lift the bottom of my shirt. I lay back down, bringing my shirt with me, exposing my torso to her.

"I don't see anything." She begins to palpate my abs, looking for anything abnormal. I hold my breath as her fingers trail over me. Her face turns a little darker.

"Ahem, um, I don't think anything is out of the ordinary. Maybe you are just hungry and you don't know it." She averts her eyes, looking at anything but me, her hands now folded in her lap.

' _That's cute. She's blushing._ ' Something shifts below my waist, and suddenly everything makes sense.

I'm aroused.

Something I haven't felt since raping that child in Montmartre. Something I haven't felt since I bathed in his blood.

"I must go." I stand up to leave, fixing my shirt to its proper place, suddenly remembering why I don't get close to anyone I haven't know for at least five hundred years. I turn to walk away, but Genevieve's hand stops me. I am flustered and ashamed of myself. I am a monster.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She's persistent. I can't look at her. Her penetrating eyes would know in an instant. Know all that I've done. This is God cursing me, teasing me with an angel, saying 'this could never be yours.'

I pull away from her.

"Godric." There's authority in her voice. I am fully capable of leaving, but I feel frozen in place. "Please. Talk to me. Don't leave me like this. I didn't mean to linger, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, if touching you upset you, I won't do it again." Her voice is strained. Desperate, even.

' _She thinks it's because she touched me._ ' I look to her face, which is still red, but only for a different reason. I can see in such detail, that I know she's about to cry. I could almost smell the salt in her tears over her sulphuric odor.

As if possessed, I pull her to me. She instinctively holds me back. I put my hand on the back of her head, keeping her in place.

"I have done a many terrible things. I am Death. You should stay away from me." I whisper hoarsely in her ear.

* * *

"The dreams started just after I tried to meet the sun."


	9. New Perspective

Chapter 9

"I don't understand why you're so upset! You're scaring me!" Victoria screams at me, tears streaming down her face.

I look to Sookie. "How could you let this happen?" I'm seething my words to her. ' _I need to calm down._ ' I remind myself. Bill is immediately at her defense.

"She was held at knife point! She doesn't have to help you, she could be safe in Bon Temp, but she came here out of concern for _you._ " Bill has no problem spitting back venom.

"She kept saying you need to remember. I don't know what that means, but maybe you should have the witch check to make sure you don't have a spell on you." Sookie is more depressed than upset. Her words have a certain sorrow that is eerily similar to the escaped drunken convict.

"Did she tell you anything else?" I suspect that she did.

"No, she said you needed to remember and left." Sookie lies. ' _Why is Sookie defending her? She wanted nothing to do with Ms. Cane, now she is catering to the demons whim._ '

"Isabel, call Ms. Christine. I will be in my office until then." I stalked down the hall, away from the noise.

* * *

My desk welcomes me.

I am alone for a short moment before there is a soft knock at the door. Victoria enters, sniffling.

"Baby, do you remember when I saved you from the church? How everything seemed impossible, but we made it through it? We're going to get through this too." She is leaning on the closed door. Where the demon was, only a day ago.

"Yes." I lie. I recalled the memory quite easily, but she is insignificant throughout the scene. "I also remember the roof." It has been over a year, yet she still reminds me of the debacle.

She makes her way to me, sitting on my desk, grabbing for my hand.

"You are meant for me." She tells me, leaning into me. Her perfume intoxicates me. I grab her, setting her on my lap, and bury my face in her scent.

"You smell good." I murmur in her hair.

"Would you like a bite?" She asks seductively. She pulls her hair from her neck, inviting me to drink from her.

As if a switch is flipped, I have no interest in her. I lift her and carry her to the loveseat. I ease her down and lean down to lay on my back. With my head in her lap, she strokes my hair. I rest my eyes and ease into the feeling in my chest. I am hungry, but I could never drink from Victoria. She tells me that I have done so before, but the thought is so repulsive that I can't imagine in what circumstance I would.

* * *

I search the room, studying my environment. It is dark, and silent. I am below ground. There are 532 heartbeats scattered above me.

There is a female's voice calling for me, but I ignore it. I know by the voices upstairs that I am at the Fellowship of the Sun's church. ' _She must be here to save me. I don't want to be saved.'_

A door opens to the basement causing an artificial light to fill part of the underground room. "Godric! I'm here to save you!" There is a harsh whispering. A female. She smells of apples and cinnamon. Though it is dark, I can see her form clearly. A petite figure, brunette, small facial features. She is todays standard for pretty.

"Godric, where are you?" She whispers again.

"Who are you?" She is not familiar to me. Yet she must know me if she keeps calling my name. My words startle her. She hesitates before answering.

"You don't remember me?" She holds her hands to her heart, as if I have emotionally hurt her.

"No, I don't know who you are." I reply plainly. "I'm sorry." I add, meaning to improve her mood.

"It's okay." She trails off, looking down. She begins to sniffle and rub her face.

"Am I supposed to know you?"

* * *

' _Was I supposed to know you?_ ' My mind wonders to when Ms. Cane had challenged me in this very office. I did not waste time in reacting, the lack of hesitation startled me. Yet, when Victoria challenges me, I have to mind myself to not frighten her. She cries easily, and frequently.

"Godric, when will you lay with me? We've been together for three years now, I love you, I want to be yours." Her voice draws me to her, like a siren calling a sailor at sea.

I sit up, away from her reaching hands. "Is being bonded not enough?" I find myself questioning if we were truly together. On further recollection, I could not recall a time where I could truly feel her, to know _exactly_ what lies in her genetic makeup.

"I need to be alone, please leave." I have my elbows to my knees, my fingers intertwined under my chin.

Before she could reply, there is a knock at the door.

"Sherriff, Ms. Christine is here." Isabel's voice carries through the door.

"Bring her to me." I stand, guiding Victoria to the door. "We will speak later, my love." I whisper in her ear, quietly shutting the door behind her. I sit at my desk, and the only witch I could ever trust waltzes through my door. No longer is she the hag she disguises herself as, but a young sorceress.

"I thought we'd never get alone time." She flirts, standing behind me, her hands to my shoulders, easing me into a trance. "Now that that enchantress of a mistress is gone. The view of her leaving was enjoyable in more ways than one."

"She is mine," I say plainly, "I am concerned for my mental state." I confess.

"Do not worry Godric, this is why you have me." She lulls in my ear, her hands sliding from my shoulders to my chest. She removes herself completely from me and sits in the chair across my desk.

She stares into my eyes, a connection forming. It is like our souls are connected, almost like a blood bond, but only temporary. A piercing pain flashes through my skull behind my eyes. It is gone a moment later, my mind healing itself.

Her face contorts to fear and confusion. It had been many years since she has connected with me, but I did not think that I have changed much. Her face told me otherwise.

"What is it?" I ask quietly, almost fearful of her answer. She takes a minute to compose herself before speaking.

"You are cursed in the worst of ways. Because you healed yourself when the curse was first placed on you, there is no curse to lift. The damage caused is permanent, and I can do nothing to help you." She speaks precisely, willing me to understand the gravity of the situation.

"I don't understand, there must be something you can do?" I plead to her, leaning over my desk to get closer.

"The curse was to erase your memory, which requires taking a piece of your brain near the hypothalamus. Because of your regeneration, you filled the whole which caused you to technically break the spell. Because you broke your own spell, there is not 'spell' for me to break, making its effects… permanent. You will never regain the original memory." Her words are solemn. She stands to leave, forming wrinkles on her face, and a hunch in her back.

"You need to find the girl. Only she knows what happened. Only she can fill those memories." Her worn voice calls. She is out the door without another word. Not even bothering for payment.

I turn over my desk in pure fury. My chair flies from behind me. I run to the couch and it shatters against the wall. The mantle of the fireplace is crushed with my fists, and my bookcase is fallen over.

If I were human I would be breathing heavily. With my speed, I rush out the door, passed the living room and to the neighborhood entrance.

* * *

"Ma'am, we've landed, you need to wake up."

"Hm?" I open my eyes to see the stewardess who served me my drinks. "Oh, yes, thank you!" I stand, stretching my arms, grateful to be on land after the long flight. I reach for my suitcase and exit the aircraft. Turning on my phone, I see Sookie's name appear. _45 missed calls, 23 messages._

I stop, staring horrified at the small device. Pictures of a door hanging on its hinges and a room destroyed flooded my phones, followed by multiple warnings to run and be careful. I recognized the room as Godrics, and looking at the time stamp, this was from a night ago. With his ability to fly-

"You are to come with me, if you make a scene, I will not hesitate to rip your head off." My arm is gripped tightly by the vampire and I could feel the lack of circulation. My heart is pounding in my ears, and my phone dropped to the ground, a large nasty crack forms on the screen.

Pure instinctual fear runs through my veins, and fight of light kicks in. "Godric, don't do this here. Let me explain, I-GAAH!" I am shoved to cement, suddenly in an empty parking lot outside the airport, my luggage and phone forgotten about.

I get up to run, but I'm pinned to the ground before I could even stand. "You _will_ explain _everything_ to me." He yells in my ear, fury and venom in every word. Before I could help it, thick tears fall down my face and sob escapes me. My arms are pulled painfully behind my back, pinned down by his knee on my wrists. His hand is at my scalp, pulling my hair.

"Godric, what happened to you? Why are you doing this? You're supposed to remember everything, what happened?" My face contorts to agony, and I feel as if I can't breathe between my gasping and sobbing. " _Please! Stop being the monster you think you are! You're kind and enigmatic, not this harsh demon you pretend to be!_ " I cry out, hoping to stop his madness.

"The curse is permanent, you knew that would happen. You want to torment me, that is why you are trying to turn me against Victoria. You want me to suffer, but I deserve happiness!"

My sobbing comes to a halt. ' _He deserves happiness. Victoria makes him happy._ ' "Yes." The word is a breath of relief. ' _He found happiness. He wants to be happy._ ' "Yes, I stopped you from being happy. You should be happy with Victoria, I see that now." ' _If I didn't show up, he would still be happy with her. I'm stoppin_ g _him from reaching the joy he has been searching for._

"As Sherriff of Area 9, I find you guilty of theft of my blood and attempted murder on myself. I sentence you to imprisonment for the rest of your eternal life."

With a swift hit to my head, my world goes black.

* * *

"-smells disgusting, I can-"

"-you should at least-"

"-no, this is wha-"

Only parts of the conversation were clear to me. Everything is fuzzy and white light in the room is too bright to see anything. There's a slamming of a door.

"I'm so sorry." Is whispered in my ear. It's familiar, like a younger version of someone I recently met. The name Christine crosses my mind, and thought my voice is hoarse, I had the urge to speak.

"Don't be, I'm sorry for you." My eyes slide shut, and I feel tranquil.

"Why should you be sorry?" Her voice is soft and confused.

"You have a tumor in your heart. You have a little over nine years to live. I'm sorry." She gasps, and I could tell my words startled her.

"You may feel a little delirious. Against his request, I've given you a sedative, so you shouldn't feel a thing."

My conscious slips once again, but instead of black, a dream encases me.

* * *

"For the crime of aiding in the escape of Lucilia Cane before her trial, and for the crime of associating with vampire Henry Wells, we sentence you to have your wings removed immediately. You will be exiled from our lands and will walk among humans for the rest of eternity, no longer as an angel, but as a demon. To live, you will take lives and collect on their years, instead of their happiness as you have before."

My long blonde hair is removed with a _snip_ , and the back of my shirt is ripped open. My wings are manually stretched tight by hands, and there is a sizzling behind me. I cry and plead for my life, but they fall on deaf ears. The burning starts on the tips of my wings, and cascades down my feathers to the floor. The liquid is poured down the spines of my wings until it reaches my back. It is seared into the base of my wings, just over my shoulder blades. My cries are useless.

I crane my neck to see the feathers turn yellow by the acid and disintegrate, leaving charred black bones in its wake. The bones begin to melt off to the floor, but the pain is incomparable to the torture I feel on my back. Blood and acid mix, causing an undesirable smell to fill the atmosphere around me. A portal is opened below me, and I fall to the hard ground that is reserved for humans and other creatures. Surely no place for an angel to be, only for them to observe and use magic on.

I hit heavy water, sinking at first in the dense liquid. I have to push through the pain and force myself to swim to shore, or die in the Dead Sea.

* * *

Control – Halsey

Beware – Big Sean Ft. Lil Wayne & Jhene Aiko

Miising - Evanescence


	10. A Dream Come True

Chapter 10

I wake up to screaming.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?! YOU SAID I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HER, AND YET HERE SHE IS!" A high pitched voice shrieks, followed by a slur of profanities. I care less and less about the velociraptor, and grow increasingly aware of a mysterious pain on my back.

I strain to open my heavy eyes. The shrieking reminds me of a fire alarm, loud and consistently irritating.

Through half lidded eyes, maybe ten feet away, I see a male and a female facing off. The screeching seems to be coming from the female. The male… no. Godric. He's just standing there, accepting every vulgar word this harpy throws in his face.

I lean forward, palms flat on the cold tile, easing myself into a sitting position. Crouching forward, I move to stand, knees shaking with every movement. It's not fair that he's being yelled at. Godric is a kind soul, he doesn't deserve this. I have to stop the harpy.

Finally on my feet, I take the first wobbly step, determined to stop this injustice.

I'm within arm's reach when Godric notices me and takes a wide step between myself and the fragile creature, successfully putting a halt to her screeching.

His face contorts from a placid look of disdain to the beautiful monster from my nightmares. Fangs out, he bears his teeth, hunching over aggressively.

I stop in my tracks and my determination is replaced by fear. I step away from him, the last few events coming back to me.

Staring into his cold grey eyes, I still long for him, for his touch, for his kind words. I know this isn't who he is, only who he once was. I choose not to voice these thoughts, and my gaze shifts to the small form behind him. She is staring at me, shaking as if I were the one causing this nightmare.

Without another word, I turn around and sit on the floor, my back to him, waiting patiently for his next move. I refuse to be the villain in this fairytale.

"See? She's docile. She will bring you food, provide you anything you need. She will make our bed in the morning and make you breakfast and coffee just as you like. This is the best punishment for her, seeing us happy together will destroy her."

I ignore his words. On the contrary, seeing him content with living is enough for me. Being a servant on the other hand… well that's just going to have to change.

' _Genevieve, I'm so sorry. I told Eric everything about you, and he used it against you._ ' Sookie's voice interrupts my thoughts. She isn't in the room, so she must still be in the house.

' _How does Eric have anything to do with this?_ ' I inhaled deeply, keeping my calm. I noted that I no longer smelled like sulphur, just myself. When I was in between flights, I slept in a hotel and was able to shower and buy new clothes. It was well needed, but all for naught. I studied the unflattering black dress I had on. It doesn't form to my body like most dresses do. It looks more of a sack that falls passed my knees. Thankfully, my hair's length is still intact and I feel nothing except a dull throb on my back.

"Don't try to run from me, because I will find you." He continues, as if I'm actually paying attention.

"Third time's a charm." I murmur playfully, still not fully grasping my situation. He makes a point to crouch in front of me, leaning in aggressively.

"I caught you the first time. I have for the second _and_ the third, and I will every time after that. I will break your legs if you attempt to, so please plan your escapes very carefully." He indulges my playful banter. ' _I knew you couldn't help but play back._ '

A smirk comes to me.

His hand slaps my face, turning me away from him. I sprawl out on the white floor, holding myself up halfway.

Shock engulfs me, and I can't help but crane my neck to catch the look on his face. Contempt. I don't know what possesses me to speak, but the words are out of my mouth, with a sense of loathing I didn't know I was capable of.

"One day, very far from now, you will remember me. You will remember this warning. You _will_ regret what you do to me. So plan your torture _very_ carefully." I know we are bonded, something he doesn't know. With every negative feeling I have, he will feel it too. He will figure it out eventually, and he will hate himself more than when we first met… But is this any better than him just knowing?

The sudden thought scares me.

He can't remember me, so why is he bothering with me? Why does he want to torture me like this? I should just leave, this is not my home. This isn't where I belong.

"Get moving." He demands, wrapping an arm around the delicate female, guiding her out the room.

He's right though. I may be immortal, but that doesn't mean I can't feel pain. It would still take a long time to heal if I were to break a bone, and if Godric is as sadistic as he said he was, I may need to tread lightly with his anger…

If I leave, I need to do so carefully. Seeing this side of him is new to me. Something I didn't think he was capable of anymore. He said he never wanted to hurt another being like he had, yet here he is, doing so to the one he confessed to.

I shake these thoughts from my head. Instead I study the small white room. The only furniture in the room is the washer, dryer, and a small cot. No pillow or blanket. Great.

Whether I liked it or not, this would be my new life. Though only temporary, this still meant no more drinking, no more partying, no more _happiness._ This must be what it takes for Godric to live on and accept his past. I see now that he has accepted his monsters by embracing them through me instead of letting them go. It dawns on me, that in a fucked up way, I too, am making him happy by enabling him to share his worst parts with me. Something he could never do with his fragile _Victoria_.

The morbid thoughts engulf me. I'm so consumed in them, that I don't even realize that Sookie has entered the room until she starts babbling apologies.

I embrace the fairy, putting a stop to her bothersome ramblings.

"It's OK. I will make the best of this, as I always do. He can love Victoria, and eventually he'll get bored of me and let me leave." The thought of his disheveled office passes my mind, and like a switch, I make that my top priority on my to-do list.

I guide Sookie through the kitchen to the living room, where Bill waits expectantly for her.

"Have a good day Sookie!" I call, disappearing down the hallway to Godric's office. Off in la-la land, I absentmindedly tidy the room, sweeping up the wood chips from the broken furniture, and vacuuming the smaller pieces.

* * *

"Do you miss hurting people?" We were, once again, laying on our favorite rooftop. Just him and I and the open night sky.

"Yes. I miss drinking from them at their peak of fear. That's really the only way to get a good flavor out of them." He confesses without hesitation. It startles me a bit, but I appreciate the openness we have with each other more that the severity of his statement.

"Would you do it again if you could?" I question on, curious on what his answer would be.

He thinks before he answers- the quality I enjoy most about him - before finally answering. "I still could, but no, I would not. I now know the pain it causes others, and I wouldn't wish that torture upon anyone. Not anymore, at least."

* * *

"Hypocrite." I curse under my breath, recalling the exact conversation.

The room is now bare, save for the mantle with a hole in it. I also took the time to clean out the fireplace. I now take the time to organize the fallen books back in their rightful place, recalling how he likes his books placed by genre first, alphabetized by author, then title.

Finally, I find a screwdriver in the garage and I'm able to place the door back in its frame. I shut the door behind myself and head to the kitchen for a meal.

Upon entering the living room, I can see Victoria dancing in the kitchen. Wireless head phones wrapped around her head, silently providing her music.

"Hello, Genevieve." A smooth voice startles me. A falsetto yelp comes from me, and I swear I almost jump a foot in the air.

Leaning over my shoulder is none other than Eric, Godric's beloved child.

"Eric!" I can't help but smile! "It's so nice to -" I stop myself mid-sentence, realizing that he only knows me as the drunk.

"Nice to finally meet me, because you know exactly who I am?" He verbalizes my thoughts, leaving me flabbergasted.

"Don't bother looking surprised, Sookie told me all about your lover's escapade." He pulls back, keeping a watchful eye on the woman in the kitchen. She dances absentmindedly, singing not-so in tune with whatever is playing.

I'm at a loss for words. While this explains why Sookie was so apologetic, it does not explain my purpose here.

Since I'm not sure exactly _how much_ he knows, I can't risk saying the wrong thing. I only told Sookie _so_ much, there's no way she could know how in depth we were with each other.

I hold on to the silence, staring awkwardly around the room, hoping Eric would drop the subject and walk away.

"You're not going to ask why you're here?" He chides playfully. Shaking my head, I take a step back, making it clear that I want no part of being here.

"I am here to keep Victoria happy, which seems to make everyone else happy. Happy wife, happy life, right?" I brush off his suggestive innuendo, replacing it with the only other reason that makes sense. His arms cross over his wide chest, clearly unhappy with my answer.

"What's wrong? Afraid of a little _competition_? Your placement here was my doing, or Godric would have had you killed. Since you owe me for saving your life, I want you to return the favor by fixing your mess" His eyes drift to mine, a clear warning.

It's my turn to get aggressive. "Just how is this _my_ mess? Blood was stolen and I solved half the mystery. The rest of this is just vampire's looking for something to satisfy the boredom in their lives! If anything, this is _your_ mess for not being there for Godric when he needed you!" Blood pumps loudly in my ears and I'm brimming with the injustice.

"That's it, isn't it? You just want to use me as a scapegoat! Godric doesn't want to know who actually stole from him, does he?" My hands fly to my hips in rage. Are they really not concerned that there's a thief still out on the loose, taking vampire's blood for money? Must they really go and ruin my life to satisfy their sick needs?

Eric is silent in thought. The fact that he isn't arguing back means I'm probably right. I regret accusing him for Godric's depression. He may not have even known that Godric was so close to leaving.

"And Victoria is _not_ competition." I add as an afterthought, recalling the delicate beauty still dancing in the kitchen. "Who says I even want the trophy at the end?"

Because what's a victory if you're taking from the poor. Godric is probably the best thing that's ever happened to her. He's so kind and she's so helpless, it just makes sense that they'd be happy together. If I were to take Godric from her, what would she be left with? And what would that make me?

He takes a threatening step towards me, ready to defend his maker, but the harpy's voice interrupts our conversation.

"Eric, be nice to her!"

A sour look crosses Eric's face. He doesn't bother with a reply, but instead chooses to take a seat on the couch and flip on the TV, completely ignoring me.

Before I can thank Victoria for the interruption, she saunters off to the kitchen, headphones placed clearly on the table.

* * *

Teddy Bear – Melanie Martinez

So I've come to realize that 2000 words is NOT a long chapter. I'm putting this out there for the readers, but keep in mind that I am in the middle of a HUGE rewrite. The plot won't change much, just how it's written. The idea is to have you so immersed in Genevieve's head that you understand how she see's things when she does something odd or stupid. I've come to accept that this IS INDEED A DRAMA, but because it's more of romance and mystery, I have to keep those genres. I will try to keep the drama at a certain level of integrity though.

See something off? Review or PM me.

AND A WONDERFUL SHOUTOUT TO THE LOVELY BETA, KYKYXSTANDLER ! With her help, I am able to see how y'all are reading it and explain things more in the story so y'all read it more fluently.

Happy Reading – K & S


	11. Blankets in the Back

CHAPTER 11

 _Blankets in the Back_

I turn back to face a black shirt. My eyes trail slowly to meet Eric's face. He towers over me with a smirk smeared smooth across his face. His voice is deep and quiet; just a murmur to Victoria's distant ears.

"You and I both know she cheated to get here."

My stomach drops.

He couldn't mean it. She wouldn't do that.

Would she?

My breath catches. He takes me in with disinterest, affirming every conviction I had. I step back to keep my balance, haunted by his expression.

I need to step away.

I turn abruptly to the hallway, eager to leave this conflict. My chest constricts, and my hands shake.

 _Breathe._

Maybe it's not what I think. I can't just assume things.

Then I see Eric's expression again. His face says it all.

There has to be some truth to it for him to look at me with such a knowing gaze, or he wouldn't have even mentioned it!

I stare at the ground, resisting the urge to scream, cry, or do anything that would make me feel better.

I've had enough of this. There is only so much that one can handle in their life before snapping. Something must be done, or this nightmare will only get worse. I need to keep an level head though. The old Godric was sure to teach me that.

I peek my head through the first door I come across, repeating the process with every open door.

Nothing.

The only room I haven't checked has the door shut. If I knock, it could be Isabel, and I can't have her asking why I'm looking for Godric.

Eric's face comes to mind, and all anger comes back like a wave crashing in a storm. I stalk to the door and raise my hand to knock, just as the door opens.

Godric stands in the doorway expectantly. A smug look colors his face.

"We need to talk." I keep my voice even and low, perceiving his every reaction.

"Why do you deserve any time with me?"

My eyebrows hit the ceiling.

"Why do you deserve anything? You have done _nothing,_ but hurt me and toy with my feelings." I seethe to him between grit teeth. My finger is suddenly poking his chest at the end of each sentence, forcing him to take a step back every time.

To think this would have been a calm and easy conversation, but no, he had to go and blow it to the extreme.

"I have been there for you at your worst, I went against every instinct to be with _you_ , I tried _leaving you,_ and _you wouldn't let me._ I deserve to at least know the truth! How long have you been with her? When were you going to tell me? Were you _ever_ going to tell me?"

Now fully inside the room, I slam the door behind me and lock it. He needed to address this.

I cross my arms over my chest, waiting for his response.

His face is vacant. Void of any emotion.

Like I haven't seen that before.

"Aren't you going to say something? I _loved_ you, and now I find that you could have been very well cheating on me this whole time. On top of that, you've turned into this pretentious, self-righteous _asshole,_ and that's going to stop right here." I plant my feet and cross my arms, eager to stand my ground.

His eyes narrow and he takes a step forward, leaning aggressively. "You enter my domain, steal from me, and still have the audacity to insult me after I have saved your life? You are an ungrateful servant unworthy of my time;" He takes another step forward, being just a step away from me. "you don't even know what love is."

Time seems to stop in that moment. He's so close, but his energy is so different. He isn't the same man I love. I remember the exact moment I realized what love was.

When he asked to claim me. That's when I knew I loved him. That's when I decided I couldn't be with anyone else.

I speak my words softly, grievous of the man I once loved.

"What makes you think you do?"

Then there's Eric's face. To think he might have been with Victoria on that same night. Did the man I love _ever_ exist?

"So all those nights you were out on business, was it to sleep with her? And what of our nights together? What am I to you? A toy to fiddle with just to toss aside when you're bored?!" My voice is straining to get these words out.

His hand flies to my throat, pressing me against the door. Tears press themselves against my eyes. He doesn't speak, he's only studying me. There's a curious look behind his eyes, like there's a misunderstanding in his head.

"And you won't even tell me. How long have you been with her? Did she know about me?"

He squeezes for a second before relaxing his grip. I slap his hand from my throat and shove him away from me. He takes a step back from the force. He seems so confused, like something finally isn't making sense.

"You were never with me!" He shouts at first, but trails off in his words. "Stop lying to me."

A pounding starts at the door.

"Godric, are you ok? Why are you yelling?" Her sweet voice calls through the door.

"Is she what caused this?" I point to the door, referring to the girl behind it. Victoria tries to open the door, with no luck. I don't want to believe she could be the cause behind this, but with the way he's been treating me since we've reconnected… The man I loved would never treat _anyone_ like that.

"Why have you insisted on keeping me here?" My face is strained and warm, and my chest swells in an aching pain.

Godric is eyeing the door and myself back to back, like a deer caught in the headlights. This, coming from the all-powerful two thousand year old vampire sheriff.

"What? Did you think we wouldn't find out? I'll be more than happy to ask her myself." Tears are falling freely now, contradicting my empty threat.

"I- I don't know." He rushes to get the words out.

"You don't know?! How could you-!" My words catch in my throat.

Maybe he really doesn't remember? Seeing him now, so vulnerable, is like seeing the old Godric.

I don't know what to think. I can't think, I don't know who this man is.

His face is void, except for the slight wrinkle on his forehead. He's so confused, so lost and he has no idea what I'm talking about. If he knew anything about this, he would have protested by now.

I tug at my long hair, needing something, anything, to stop this frustration!

"ARGH YOU'RE SO AGGRAVATING!" I turn my back to him, unable to look at him anymore.

My hand flies to the bridge of my nose, pinching my face back to its normal state.

Deep breaths, Gen, deep breaths.

"It's okay. I'm just really stressed by all this, okay?" I turn back to him standing there. Immobile. Like a deaf child trying to understand his parents yelling.

Seeing him like this hurts me.

I sigh and wrap my arms around his torso, pulling his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You spoke of this side of you quite often, but I could never believe it." My heart hurts. He can't remember. He doesn't know what happened, I shouldn't have blamed him for this, this should have never happened.

A tear slides down my cheek, and I can't help but hold him closer.

"I'm sorry." I repeat, letting my words sink in. "You don't deserve this. I'm going to fix this, okay?" He's stiff in my embrace. I probably seem crazy to him if I didn't before.

Victoria continues to knock relentlessly on the door, growing slightly more aggressive with each knock.

"I'll take care of her."

I release him and stride hurriedly to unlock the door. Before Victoria can slip in, I shut the door behind me.

"He needs a moment." I tell her, unquestionable authority in my voice.

"But he-"

"He needs a moment." I lean over her, using the small height difference to my advantage.

Like a mouse, she scurries off.

* * *

I just stood there. This demon just yelled at me, and I stood there.

I expected to be yelled at, but not to stand there and take it.

Why didn't I punish her insubordination?

I had such a wide range of _emotion_ passing through me. First this sudden anger, I was so angry! And I couldn't understand what had caused it! I was stomping around the room like a _child_!

Then this hesitation. A slight nervousness, just to be angry again! I was so angry!

I opened the door to find the demon, just as predicted.

Then she wants to talk to me? That was my first mistake, I should have never opened that door in that state of mind. I should have waited, and told Eric to try again. It went from angry to something more than angry. To have that woman repeatedly poke me, _with her finger_ , and shout at me the whole time? That made me angrier.

Then she tells me she loved me! Who is this woman to tell me such nonsense?!

My rapid pacing comes to a halt.

Then she embraced me.

Her warm arms encased my cold body, holding me with such _passion._

Two thousand years, and I've still haven't discovered how the female mind works.

 _I need to calm down._

There's a knock at the door.

"Master, I sense a great frustration from you. Did she not comply?" He is speaking in his native language. He thinks there is someone listening.

 _Frustration._ That is the word. That is what it means to be so angry without just cause.

I have not felt such things for centuries… What is the meaning of this?

The girl's threat comes to mind. The she-devil must have cursed me, who knows what kind of powers she possesses? I need to be weary of her, I can't let her _frustra-_

"Master?"

I forgot my child stands behind the door.

"I need you to spy on Genevieve." I'm quick to cover my deep thoughts. Our manipulation worked, but I shouldn't have been affected. She shouldn't have gotten in my head in such a way.

He's silent before answering. Is he hesitating?

"Yes sir. Is there a particular piece of information you're looking for?"

So loyal. Such a good progeny.

I open the door to reveal my son, already kneeling.

"Tell me everything you find, my child."

I stand aside, allowing him entrance.

* * *

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing?"

I'm caught red handed reaching for a specific book located on a particularly high shelf, just out of reach. My hand flies to my chest, and I turn, startled, to see Godric's son.

"Oh Eric, don't scare me like that! What are you doing in Godric's office anyways?" His eyebrows raise. As a fist flies to my hip.

"Funny, I was going to ask the same thing." He saunters to me like a cat on the prowl. His demeanor is that of a mischievous lion, ready to play with his food.

I place my foot on the closest shelf edge and reach for the book once more, successfully grabbing the leather binding. I propel myself from the bookcase, and away from Eric. I hold the book tightly to my chest, meeting Eric's eyes head on.

"I got what I came for, so I'll be leaving now." I step to the door, unwilling to turn from Eric.

He takes an aggressive step towards me, his tall frame hunching over slightly.

"Taking from the master, that doesn't sound very smart. Do you have a death wish?"

I take another step back, now choosing to hide the book behind me.

"It's not stealing if I'm the one who gave it to him. He doesn't appreciate it now anyways." My eyes avert for a millisecond, but that was all the time Eric needed to swoop in for the kill.

Eric has a firm hand on my wrist, and the book held open at his eye level. He moves so quickly, that I don't even realize this until it's too late.

" _This species is capable of learning anything, as they are graced with higher knowledge and capabilities, including, but not limited to_ … A book on the species of Angels. Just why would you require such a thing?"

I'm too embarrassed to say anything. He doesn't need to know what it was for, he really shouldn't even know that it's there. Eric raises a single flawless brow, refusing to release me until I come up with a satiable answer.

"How about a deal?" He offers after a moment of expecting.

He leaves, and back in a flash, the book in his right hand and his left hand encases a small object.

"You tell me what you can about your memories with Godric, and I'll reward you for your time." He flips his hand over to reveal a small vial with a familiar red substance.

My eyes grow wide and my heart stops in place. I don't even take the time to think about it, I already have my hand out.

"Deal."

* * *

Can I – Aliana Baraz


End file.
